The Promised Land
by Dr. Beckett's Lab Assistant
Summary: The Chosen One has been found, and it is up to him to lead Atlantis to the Promised Lands. But things aren't going so well when the Crisis of the Sky is summoned and the Wraith decided to drop by. How much more trouble can he get in?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **FFVII, SGA crossover. I feel these two things have such a strong calling. And I really wanted to do something for Beckett since I'm a fan 8) but this is the results, and the prologue to my story.

**Warning: **Writing is NOT the top of my free time activates. That would be playing the game FFVII and drawing. So if you want to flame me for not updating, you have been warned.

**Last Minute Note: **This story is a repost, but I will not edit the A/Ns I through in. =/

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_"Unauthorized off world activation, repeat, unauthorized off world activation. Closing Shield."_

_The silvery invisible shield closed down over the water like surface of the Stargate as a shorthaired woman sent a worried look to a man rubbing his hands together nervously. Now all they needed was for whoever was on the other side of the gate to become splat._

_"Something has entered the worm hole!"_

_It was just a matter of moments now, before they heard it. The sickening squelch that would symbolize that the person was as good as dead._

_"Holy Shit!"_

_And a woman walked right through the shield as if it wasn't there. Long brown hair was tied in a ponytail at the back of her head with a pink bow. Her eyes were closed and her pale skin glowed with an unearthly light. The tight pink, sleeveless dress she wore shifted over her skin like a second skin would and brown cow hide boots clunk on the ground as she walked over it._

_Guns were pointed at the female, who carried a single rainbow coloured crystal rose in her hands as she walked half way across the room._

_No one fired at the woman, maybe because the way her skin glowed gave her an angelic appearance._

_And as she stopped before the steps she opened her green eyes and stared into the eyes of a male with a cocky look to his face._

_Without a sound, she held the rose in front of her as if offering it to him. And the male, transfixed, took a few steps down the stairs and reached for the rose only to pull back quickly as the thorns prickled his skin._

_The woman sighed deeply, and smiled sadly at him and shook her head as if to say no._

_She then turned and looked at the rest of the room, her gaze shifting to each person standing with the guns pointing at her._

_She opened her mouth but no sound came up and she closed it, and everyone dropped their guns to the ground, and a few of the weaker minded began to cry._

_She continued to look for the on that called her here and walked up the stairs, in the direction of the first woman and man and stood before him, offering the rose to him._

_Almost scared, he reached for it but found that it also cut his skin. Once again, the woman shook her head and sighed sadly._

_Just as she turned to leave to go back through the gate, a cough caught her attention, echoing through the room. It had been the only sound besides her boots the whole time. It was as if the world had been silenced._

_A male in a white coat over his uniform was staring at her, and she was sure he was the one to have coughed._

_So she walked to him slowly, and offered him the rose. He touched it gently, before taking it from her and looking at it in the light from the ceiling._

_And then the noise returned._


	2. Chapter I

**A/N:** Okay, first things first. This is the first chapter, and I will try to have all of them semi-long since I have a habit of doing short chapters.

I will have some comments at the end if you didn't understand something or if there was deference between the game and my version of it.

This was a quick update, and I tend to do that when I'm into a story but don't get excited. It won't be to long before the chapters are slow updates.

There might be some OC-ness as I haven't quite beat FFVII yet, and only saw brief scenes on the third disk that I was allowed to watch when my bro Seph played. And as for Atlantis, there hasn't been enough episodes for me to clearly picture everyone in my mind and how the would act.

My favorite characters that will be in the story are Seph, Aerith, McKay and Beckett. But I warn you, I _will_ lash out them in cruel ways.

That is all for the rant for now.

**_Chapter One: The Chosen One_**

* * *

The blaring sirens were heard over head to signal an off world activation, many people crying, the soft whispers coming from each person in the room, and the gentle thumps of someone's feet as they approached the woman in pink.

She was no longer glowing with the Angelic look, but looked like every other human in the room. Many would live to say that they glimpsed an angel, most would in turn deny it ever happened.

"Who are you?" the other female asked, as the one in pink turned to look at her, a kind smile on her face.

"My name is Aerith," She bowed her head slightly, "I am the last remaining full blood Cetra."

"Cetra?" the first woman asked.

"The Ancients, their true name is the Cetra," Aerith cocked her head to the side slightly, confused, "I was assuming that you all were residing here that you would know that."

"There are many things we do not know, like how did you get through the gate?"

"I was summoned here."

"By who?"

"The Chosen One."

"Who?"

"The one who can hold the rose."

"Me?"

They all turned to see the male with the rose in his hands looking at Aerith confused, stroking a crystal petal of the flower self consciously.

"Yes," Aerith smiled kindly.

"You mean Dr. Beckett is your so called 'Chosen One'?" the first woman asked, "How?"

"You don't ask how a Chosen One is created," Aerith said darkly, "You ask when they will come."

"I still don't understand any of this," the doctor said, looking from Aerith to the other one.

"One who knows nothing," A voice echoed from somewhere, "Can understand nothing."

They all turned to see a young Athosian male standing still, his eyes glowing, not like the Gua'Ulds did, it was more of the iris glowing.

"Mako," Aerith said with a cocked eye, "It still exists?"

The young woman turned to the Stargate and narrowed her eyes, and put her hands on her hips before sighing and shaking her head.

"Ah, but of course," She said sadly, "Mako will always exist..."

"Excuse me ma'am, but we are going to have to lock you up until-"

"Yes, yes, of course," Aerith nodded holding out her hands for him to cuff or whatever he so chose to do, "Take me where you shall keep me."

One of the airmen gave the first woman a strange look and she nodded before Aerith was led away to one of the holding cells. Beckett looked at the rose carefully again, before putting it in his lab pocket and looking at the others.

"Well, if you come down to my wing I can treat those cuts," he said, as if everything was normal again.

The woman, one of the two men, another dark skinned man and Beckett sat in the conference room, papers scattered around for any to take to look at, and a pot of coffee for any to take to drink.

A moment later the second of the two men came in with another female only this one was Athosian. The two sat down quietly, and waited for the meeting to start.

"Okay, Dr. Beckett, did you find anything in the Cetra's blood?"

"Honestly," the European man said, biting the inside of his mouth, "We didn't find anything."

"And that's bad how?" the woman asked.

"Well Dr. Weir, that is the problem. It might not be bad," Beckett said, "All this tells us is that she has never been sick before. No cold's, no flu's, not even the chicken pox."

"Okay, what does that mean?" The first one to be cut asked.

"That she is immune to disease," Beckett shrugged, "I'm guessing it has something to do with all of the ATA in her, Major Shepard. It might have some sort of anti virus in it. I remember hardly ever being sick as a child, and I've been told the same from a few others with ATA, including yourself Major."

"Yeah," the Major nodded, "that's true. But I didn't know McKay had ATA in him."

"Well, we have no proof that he doesn't," Beckett grinned.

"What is wrong with having ATA in me? I got the Shield to work didn't I?" The second to be cut snapped.

"Well, yes, I suppose you did," the Major frowned at this.

"I want to know why the flower didn't cut Beckett though," the dark skinned man frowned.

"Maybe it does not touch those who are Chosen," the Athosian woman offered.

"I don't know," the dark one frowned, "What was he chosen by?"

"The Cetra," Sheppard said slowly, "The Ancients chose him, Ford. Either that or some other alien."

"But what did they choose him to do?" Ford asked.

"You would have to ask the Cetra for the answer to that."

"Why did you give him the rose?" Weir asked the pink clothed woman.

"He is the Chosen One," Aerith replied calmly.

"Who chose him?" Sheppard asked.

"The planet."

"The Planet?" McKay asked skeptically.

"Yes, the planet," Aerith sighed, "The stop before the Promised Land."

"What is the Promised Land?" Weir asked.

"The Promised Land is... well the Promised Land," Aerith shrugged, "None who have ever been there return. But it is said, that once you are there, you can _feel_ that this is where you want to be."

"I get that feeling a lot when I get back from missions," McKay frowned.

Aerith sent him a dark look and folded her arms over her chest in a childish way. Beckett smiled, and prodded Rodney in the side gently. The older male looked at him, but Carson Beckett was busy looking at Aerith.

It was as if he saw something more to her, which no one else was able to see. Something heavenly, that had him transfixed every time he looked at Aerith.

"Now, you said Beckett summoned you, what did you mean by that?" Weir asked again, as if nothing had happened in the last few brief moments.

"I felt a tug at my essence," Aerith explained, putting her elbows on the table and lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them, "Something that called me here. That is how I traveled through your so-called 'shield'. Honestly, you think that after what happened to Midgar, Neo Midgar would have more exciting technology."

"Midgar...?"

"Neo Midgar...?"

"Midgar, the original city of the Cetra," Aerith frowned, "Don't you know anything? After Midgar was destroyed during the Second Crisis, with the WEAPONS on the rampage, the entire original city was destroyed. Thus Neo Midgar, or Atlantis as I heard someone term it earlier, was created."

"And the Second Crisis?"

"The second time the Crisis of the Sky attacked the planet," Aerith said sadly. "The first time it happened, the planet summed the WEAPONS, the planets way of protecting itself, and though _why_ the Crisis attacked was beyond all of us, it summoned Meteor to destroy all life. The Cetra used all of its energy to help the Planet heal its wounds, thus most of us died out.

"The second time, the Crisis was resurrected and with the help of a human boy infected with the Crisis' cells, it proceeded to summon Meteor again. The planet released the WEAPONS once more, and a rag-tag band of friends grouped together and were able to enter the life stream to stop the male and Meteor.

"I know what you will ask, 'What is the Life Stream?' and well... that is not as easy for me to explain, but for your sake I will do the best I can.

"Whenever a person, animal, or plant dies, they become energy- the essence of all life as we know it, and becomes part of the Life Stream. The Life Force is taken and given to new things to be born again, and live on till it dies and returns to the planet.

"The Life Streams essence is a complicated form of Mako, the substance that runs the Stargate- Let me finish before you talk sir! - And it used to be mined from the planet and used to power things like toasters and lights.

"And once all that energy leaves the planet, the planet will die. That is why the search for the Promised Land began. To find a land abundant in Mako energy."

"Wow, that explained a lot," Sheppard blinked.

"But The 'Gate is run by Naquida," McKay frowned.

"A rose by any other name, smells just as sweet," Aerith smiled. "I know, I was a flower girl once upon a time. Before the Second Crisis..."

"Only before?" Ford asked, "What did you do after?"

"I did not make it, and I watched everything from the Life Stream," Aerith closed her eyes as if in remembrance, "I was slain by the sword of the Crisis helper. I returned to the planet and since I was Cetra, and died in prayer, I did not mix as well with the planets natural flow of Energy.

"So I sat and watched all that happened to the planet, my friends, my loved ones. I watched as they all grew old and died, and were returned to the natural energy flow of the planet.

"But I was stuck, with one other. The Crisis' helper. One who can be summoned at any minute by the Crisis of the Sky's puppet. And I had to wait until the Cetra Chosen One summoned me.

"And thus I was summoned, many years ago. But it was to far away for me to reach, and I was forced to watch and wait, a spirit in the mortal plain. Only recently I found his essence closer then ever, and it had moved so quickly.

"And I remembered the Stargate. And though I was a spirit, I had the power over some times, and such Mako energy is one of them and I opened a portal to the land where I felt his presence.

"Many times I did this, only to have him disappear into a different location as soon as I got there. But today I was lucky, and was able to deliver the Key of the Promised Land to its rightful owner."

"Wow, all I needed was a simple 'I died' to be happy," Ford muttered under his breath.

Aerith ignored him, and turned to the Commanding Officer.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?" she asked softly.

"What is this Crisis of the Sky you keep mentioning?" Weir asked.

"Well, you know how the Cetra are connected to the planet?" She received several nods, "The Crisis of the Sky are connected to the air. They had always been a rival force. The Planet chose its defense in Cetra. The Sky chose its defense in Jenova.

"Probably the most deadly thing around, it was said to be unstoppable. But during the Second Crisis, a male named Cloud Strife was said to have defeated it along with the Crisis' helper.

"But as long as the Planet lives on, the Crisis will live on. Both will always search for the promised land, though they may occasionally stop to rest and recover in spans of millions of years."

"That doesn't sound good," Weir frowned, "But something tells me from your reaction that the Crisis is almost recovered."

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. It is just a matter of time before the Crisis strikes the planet once more."

"And the planet?"

"I'm afraid your situated onto it."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm pretty sure I heard Sam in SG1 say something about Naquida being connected to the earth in some sort of way. I found that this reminded me that it had to be mined out of the Earth.

Mako is the name for planets life force. And it was mined from the ground for those stupid reasons and was slowly killing the planet but no one really realized it. Well, not until a rebel group called AVALANCHE stared out on their journey to save the planet.

Oh yeah, The Crisis and Planet choosing its defenses is something that my brother came up with a long time ago back in '98 when the game was first released. I was flipping through some of my brother's old notes that he used to write with friends and found that this worked very well.

And the Ancients official name was Cetra.

Good Enough? If not e-mail me at and I can try to explain it better to anyone. Or if I get enough complaints I'll try to explain it again. XD


	3. Chapter II

**A/N: **Yes another chapter! All because I needed something to do while I was waiting for my dad to come home.

Another set of notes at the bottom for those who like to know beforehand, and I put it there for some people who don't like even the slightest spoilers don't know what was going on.

Oh and there is a Lord of the Rings quote in there. Cookie for anyone who can find it.

**_Chapter Two: A Warning_**

* * *

"You mean... Any moment now the Crisis of the Sky can attack this planet?" Weir asked with wide eyes.

"I'm afraid so," Aerith said her face hidden behind long bangs, "But now that the Chosen One has been found... We can head to the Promised Land at any time! We simply follow you Doctor."

Her gaze shifted to Beckett and he looked at her with wide round eyes, and pointed at himself. She nodded and a half smile appeared on her face and Beckett swallowed deeply and gave her a sheepish look.

"I'm not a leader ma'am," Beckett said quickly, "You want Sheppard or Weir or hell even Ford, but not me ma'am."

"But _you_ are the chosen one," Aerith smiled faintly, "Not Sheppard, or Weir, or even Ford."

"I don't want to do this, I wish this rose had never come to me," Beckett said softly.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for you to decide," Aerith said giving him a sympathetic look, "All you must choose is what to do with the time that is given to you. But for now, I suggest you get some sleep Doctor."

"Yes, Beckett, that might be a good idea," Weir agreed.

"If you all insist," Beckett said, "after the meeting I'll go get some rest."

"Okay, and Miss Aerith," Weir said, "I'm sorry about putting you in the holding cell's. I'm sure we have a spare room somewhere if you'd much rather prefer that?"

"It is okay," Aerith smiled, "If it's not to much of a hassle I'd much prefer a room."

"Don't worry about it Miss-"

"Please, just Aerith."

"Sorry. Don't worry Aerith, it won't be a problem at all. Meeting? Dismissed."

Weir stood up and pushed in her chair before leaving into a backroom. The Athosian, which Aerith thought she caught her name to be Teyla, and Sheppard left together, talking about what the Crisis could possibly look like.

McKay and Ford then followed, talking about the same sort of similar things, the lieutenant trying to convince the other male that the world would not be over by the end of the day.

And soon all that was left was Beckett and Aerith. The male stood and pushed in his chair and headed for the exit but stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. She seemed to be staring blankly at the wall as if she had never seen anything more interesting then the blue paint job.

"Aerith, are you going to stay here?"

She jerked her head up and turned to see Beckett standing in the doorway, looking at her concerned almost.

"Huh? Oh yes, sorry."

She stood up and pushed in her chair, noticing that someone had collected the papers that had been there previously. She walked to Beckett's side as the two left the room and began to walk through the halls of Atlantis in silence.

Beckett kept one eye on her as they walked to his quarters and he smiled faintly as he realized she seemed to know where they were going. She stopped and put her hand on a door and held her breath.

"What is this room?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Aye? I think it is a storage room," Beckett said, "Go ahead. Its not restricted."

She pushed open the door and saw a bar with stools under it. Boxes littered the room where they were and she walked to a seat and sat down on it after brushing away the dust.

She gestured at Beckett to join her and he shrugged as he did so, looking at the young woman through the corner of his eye, before spinning to face her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Is Beckett a name or a surname?" Aerith asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh, it's a surname. My first name is Carson," he said confused.

"Carson, mind if I tell you something? It has a lot to do with the history of Midgar," Aerith sighed, "And you know what they say. History repeats itself."

"What is it?" He asked frowning.

"I know I've only been in a few places here, but there is something I noticed while seeing a map," Aerith said slowly, looking at her nails carefully. "This city has the same design as Midgar. All the large halls are the streets. Oh gods I've been through those streets so many times I could _never_ forget them.

"Well, Midgar was decided into sectors, all the way up to Sector 8. From my memory we are currently in a place known as the old Sector 7. This here storage room, well... It was one of the hero's bar.

"It was called the Seventh Heaven and I was only here once. I came in here to save a little girl before a plate fell and crushed the entire sector. I took the little girl to live with my mother in Sector 5.

"But on the way I was kidnapped by some guys called Turks from ShinRa and was taken to ShinRa HQ and used as a lab experiment because I was known as the last remaining Cetra.

"I went through a lot that way. The death of my birth mother... The lose of the first man I learned to love... many things awful happened in this city.

"But I'm also scared. Scared because this city was built _exactly_ like Midgar was. And more then once history repeated itself. And I fear... when the Crisis of the Sky attacks again... this city will probably... be destroyed."

Aerith bowed her head as tears silently slipped down her pale cheeks. Carson Beckett looked at her for a moment, unsure of what to do, and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned over slightly, and cried into the male's shoulder as he gently stroked her hair.

"Shh..." Beckett said closing his eyes, "Everything will be fine."

Aerith only proceeded to cry harder then before and Carson realized how stupid he had sounded saying that. If he knew as much as she did, he'd probably be crying as well. And he felt a pang of guilt filled his heart as he continued to stroke her hair.

And without thinking, he began to hum softly, remembering a lullaby he had heard from someone a long time ago. A memory he only ever remembered while he sang the song. A memory of a woman he never remembered having met.

After a moment she stopped crying and pulled away and wiped her tears on the back of her hand. She swallowed miserably and closed her eyes as she slowly began to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry..." She said softly, looking at her feat.

"No, I don't mind," Carson smiled kindly, ignoring his wet shoulder.

"Maybe you should just go get some rest," Aerith smiled the best she could, "I'm sorry for keeping you here."

"No it's okay, I don't mind."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, sure. What is it?"

"Can you ask if this room wouldn't be used as a storage room? It has a greater purpose..."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you."

_Her eyes were closed as she stood in the large open space of some distant city, flowers growing abundant in the small area. It startled him how she could stand alone in the flower garden as the rest of the city burnt to the ground around her._

_Her brown hair blew in a light wind, her dress shifting as she took a step closer to a small white orb in the middle of roses. _

_She knelt before that particular set of flowers and closed her hands in prayer as the background shifted._

_She kneeled alone in an abandoned church, where flowers grew in the middle of it, a male laying among them having fallen through the roof. _

_The girl poked him gently and he opened his blue eyes to stare at her. He scratched the back of his spiky blonde haired head and she giggled on him._

_She stood up and continued to check the flowers to see if they were okay. _

_Once again the background shifted, and she was looking on a red dress before she stepped behind a curtain and pulled it on._

_A girl, similar to the male in the church, stood in a purple dress and the two left after paying for the dresses._

_They walked through a bad part of town and came to a large building with a name in lights upon it._

_As she took a few steps the background shifted to one of a glass cage where a fierce looking red dog stood in it growling angrily at her, as if ready to attack._

_She ran to the side, and the dogs gaze followed, and she ran to another. Still the dog's angry gaze followed her and she beat her pail fists upon her see through prison, yelling in words none could hear._

_Once more the background changed, until this time it was a stage where she stood with the male from before, performing a play and they said lines as they came up with them._

_The blonde male stepped up to her and kissed her as the background shifted once more._

_This time she was walking through a forest, stopping and looking back and saying words no one could hear every now and then._

_And the farther she got away, a stronger pull he felt towards her, as she smiled a half smile one last time._

_She fell to her knees in prayer as the background changed to that of a temple like place._

_The girl sat on a pillar with smaller stone like pillars leading up to where she was from a main bank surround by holy water._

_And down from the sky seemingly came a male, with long platinum hair and blue-green eyes. Before anyone could react, he drove a long sword through her back and straight into her heart, a cruel smile on his face._

_Blood spilled from the wound and onto the ground as a small sphere fell from her bow and clanked loudly on the ground, before bouncing again, and it continued this all the way to the edge where it fell into the water below with a soft splashing sound._

_The image shifted to one of the female being lowered into a lake by the blonde male in front of a temple, with many people on the side._

'_Such is a fate of all of those chosen,' a voice echoed loudly, 'to die at the hands of the Crisis.'_

_Images flashed. Hundreds of thousands all of the same thing. Death, destruction and pain._

'_No one will ever live through the next attack,' the voice continued, 'The Crisis will not fail once again.'_

_Images of a large... thing showed up. It was purple and missing a head, and gave off a haunting aura._

'_Because... It is are brothers... And sisters... Everyone you know...'_

_Hundreds of people he knew and had glimpsed in the streets back on Earth flashed through his mind, each with the same possessed look to their eyes._

'_And this time... it has a new weapon and method...'_

_More people flashed through his mind, little children at school... teenagers at parties they weren't aloud to attend... Adults at work... and the old folk lying on hospital beds._

'_This time... It has infiltrated the Cetra's home...'_

_Images of the city flashed through his mind, as the people simply walked about doing their job._

_'As one you would never expect... Beware Chosen One... I have warned you...'_

And with that Carson Beckett woke up in a cold sweat, with wide eyes and shivering. Stumbling out of his room, he found the closest lavatory and proceeded to spill the last few meals he had eaten into it.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I was looking at an overhead picture of Atlantis and found it looked really similar to the plates of Midgar. (Okay it had six sections, Midgar had eight. Use your imagination!)

So Neo Midgar (Atlantis) was built _exactly_ like Midgar, only as an indoor city. Some rooms may be off, and such but you must remember that no two things are ever the same. =) But anyways...

The images of the girl that Carson saw in his sleep are those of a very important character in the game. They will be mentioned soon enough for those who don't know.

But in the mean time...

Review please! I don't rightly care if no one does, as I enjoy writing this.


	4. Chapter III

**A/N: **Okay, yet another chapter in this crappy story. is down at the moment and I wish it wasn't... Grr... Oh well... Nothing to rant about right now...

Noticed I didn't do this earlier . **_I do not own FFVII or SGA. _**I don't see why I bother to put that because you all know that I don't and its not like I'm doing this for money...

_**Chapter Three: Everything you need to know has already been said.**_

* * *

Voices echoed around him, soft tapping of feet, the whir of machines, The Rustle of fabrics... All the sounds mixed and blended into one. A soft and angelic voice.

But he could not hear the words that they spoke to him. It was in one ear and out the other, not bothering to let him register what was being said.

And he was standing alone in a field of flowers, but something wasn't right... It was almost as if everything he saw was fake.

He stood on a large chunk of earth, with the field of flowers on it. The sky, the ground... hell, everything else was a beautiful mixture of blue and green.

And the moon hung up above the field, along with the sun and the planet. They would slowly revolve around each other, as if the chunk of land didn't exist.

And stars...

The stars were so crisp and clear.

The kind of star that you could only find in the country back home, away from people and buildings. When all there were was the trees and animals all around you.

Back home...

But he wasn't home anymore. He wasn't sure where he was. But he felt like he belonged here.

Alone in the field of flowers, watching as the years went by up on the planet.

He lay down on his back in the middle of the field and closed his tired eyes.

He felt safe here... no one could hurt him here.

'_Or is that just what you want to think?'_ a voice asked him.

"I don't know anymore. Nothing seems to make since..."

'_Or maybe, you just aren't listening well enough.'_

"Do you think so?"

_'I do more then think my child. Now is not your time to be here, there are others you must see before you can return.'_

"I don't get it."

_'Everything was in my words child, listening carefully. I will send you home now but first...'_

One of the stars directly above him seemed to fall from the sky and landed among the flowers. Intrigued, he walked to where it was and picked up the small red sphere. He stared at it with wide eyes and then it seemed to explode and everything was red.

"Are you okay?" a voice questioned him.

"Yes... I think I am..." he breathed.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No..."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No..."

"Do you know who _you_ are?"

"I am the Chosen One..."

"This isn't good... you, go fetch Weir. I'm not getting this at all."

"Everything you need to know has been spoken..." he said softly.

"Eh? Can you open your eyes sir?"

He slowly opened one eye and saw a woman standing over him in a white coat over the Atlantis uniform. He was lying on a cot with a thin blanket pulled over him. He was clutching something in the palm of his hand.

He stared at the ceiling as people passed around him, going on with their daily business.

The soft voices, tapping feet, humming of machines and rustle of clothes were no longer a single sound. They were all their own sounds. Each was completely different and having nothing to do with the others.

Someone stood over him, but he couldn't make out whom they were. Two more people were there, and someone clutched his free hand tightly, whispering soft words under her breath.

And he felt better.

It was almost as if her whisperings were healing all the pains and aches in his body, and making him whole again. And it was a warm feeling, and not at all unwanted.

And when she stopped, he felt better then he had in many, many years. Not since childhood.

'_Back when you could get by with skinned knees.'_

"I remember..." he murmured, still staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I beg your pardon?" a woman asked.

'_Back when you didn't know what pain was.'_

"When I was a kid..."

A faint smile spread over his lips and he closed his eyes once more, drifting into unconsciousness.

"Will he be okay?"

"The doctor will be fine soon."

"How soon?"

"Its only a matter of time. No one is sure really. He seemed to go through a miraculous leap in recovery when you came when I called."

"Any idea what that was?"

"It was my magic," a new voice said.

"Pardon Aerith?"

They were sitting in the conference room once more, Shepard, Aerith, Weir, Ford, Teyla, McKay and a nurse woman. They all turned to face the dark haired Cetra, waiting for an explanation.

"I have the ability to cast healing spells because of something called Materia," Aerith said slowly, "which is the other form Mako energy can take. Each Materia has its own separate use and element. The one I used on Carson earlier was a healing one."

"Can anyone use these Materia?" Weir asked.

"Anyone who knows how," was the simple reply.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Weir asked the nurse.

"Well, all we know is that he was found passed out in one of the lavatories."

"That doesn't sound good," Weir said rubbing her eyes.

"Did he say anything before you called us?" Sheppard asked.

"Only something that he remembered... When he was a kid and everything that I wanted to be explained had already been said. It was almost as if he was talking to someone no one else could see."

"I know what happened to him," Aerith said sighing. Once again, everyone turned to look at her and she cleared her throat and continued, "He has spoken to the Planet. I know how silly that sounds, but listen up. All those with the Cetra gene- I think you called it ATA- are connected to the planet more so then others.

"Sometimes, if the gene is strong enough, they are able to talk to the planet. But to them it is simply a voice in their head. Most would probably end up in mental homes in this day and age."

Aerith sighed and buried her face in her hands, and Teyla rubbed the woman's back quietly as she sat lost in thought. The others seemed to think about this, and Sheppard seemed to stare at her with blank disbelief.

"All those voices I heard as a child..." Sheppard said slowly, "Were of the Planets?"

"I believe so," Aerith nodded, "But sometimes... If the gene is very strong... some are able to enter a dream world created by the Planet for those faithful to it when they need to recover from deadly incidents. One such incident happened to a male named Cloud Strife."

"You've mentioned that name earlier, who is he?" Teyla asked.

"The leader of the rag-tag group AVALANCHE that was out to save the world from Meteor," Aerith sighed.

"Something tells me there is more then that," Weir said quietly.

Aerith didn't respond, and buried her face in her hands again, the bangs poking through her pale fingers whenever they could.

"Will Beckett be okay in this dream world?" McKay asked.

"As long as no one tries to take great quantities of Mako, he will be just fine," Aerith said, her voice muffled, "He can wake up anytime."

"Okay then, Meeting? Dismissed."

Everyone stood and left the room, going to whatever they had been doing before the meeting had started. Aerith stood in the hall and watched as many people passed by, none stopping to say hello, all to busy being wrapped up in their own worlds.

Sighing sadly, Aerith walked down one hall full of the self-absorbed people. The world had indeed turned out worse then she could have wished.

It was almost as if she turned her mind off, her eyes were dazed over as she walked through the empty halls.

Doors and halls branched off in every direction, slowly the all became more deserted as she entered a part of the city not many dared to enter.

It was unexplored land, and therefore viewed as a threat, she thought bitterly. They were more of a threat to each other then the city was to them. Only not one of them would dare admit it.

"Hey you can't go back there!"

The words seemed to bounce of her and she had no reaction what so ever as she continued to walk through the city.

The one who had spoken, stared at her confused, wondering what had happened to the Cetra. His gaze followed her until she was out of sight.

But she didn't stop, she kept going, turning and twisting, taking paths most would have chosen to ignore.

And this continued until she was in an area full of flowers. They grew and bloomed in every colour, and a small house stood next to the entrance of the garden.

She stopped and stared at the plants, wondering how they could have grown at all in the city. In fact they shouldn't be here at all.

None of this should be...

And she shook her head, holding back the tears as she entered the room that was there. A table and chairs sat in the middle of it, on a rug over a tiled floor.

She didn't stop here, and continued on through the room and up the stairs that were there. She pushed open the nearest of two doors and saw a bed and desk there, with a vase and flowers in it.

She left the door wide open and sat down on the bed, and put her head in her hands and cried silently.

She didn't recognize the others presence until the floor creaked under him but she chose to ignore him.

He entered the room and looked around, before sitting on the bed as far away from her as he could with out looking distrustful.

"What is this place?" he asked in a soft voice.

* * *

**A/N: **Sadly... there is still nothing to rant over... ::cries:: only that my hands are sore and I'm going to stop writing tonight. I'll put another chapter or two up tomorrow.

_This sad writer wants a review, __So she can continue updating for you, __So click on the button that is purple-ish-blue._

(once was a man in Peru) Not good enough for you? Well how about this...

_Everyone wants updates faster, __Everyone wants to read what's next, __Everyone wants see it sooner, __On the way to end of the text. __Each time, I update, __A little bit faster. __Each time, I update, __Its on the way to word processor. __Oh it's a whole new chapter your reading, __With whole new text to read, __It's a whole new chap, __With a brand new plot twist, __And you still haven't read it all._

Okay that was the worst Poke'mon theme parody I have ever heard. . One more try? Okay maybe...

_I update fast, __I update text, __I wrote this chapter beforehand, __Just so I could post it, __I've already waited too long, __But ffdotnet is down._

And if you don't know what that is, it's the first few lines of the Charmed theme (_I am the sun, I am the air, I am here and I need to be loved, Just like everyone else does, And I've already waited too long, for all my hopes are through [?])_


	5. Chapter IV

**A/N: **Okay! I told you I'd have another chapter up today. Though honestly I doubt anyone is reading this. O.O poor me... Well I guess I'll give a quick response to my reviews...

* * *

**Bladeswin: **

_"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for you to decide," -- Gandalf_

_I get a cookie!  
YAHOO!  
Make it oatmeal chocolate chip!  
  
Any who, kudos on a cool story!  
Jake_

**Response:**

_LOL. ::gives you a basket of fresh cookies:: you can eat 'em while you read/pretend to read this chapter. Thank you for the review. ;)_

**MEP:**

_I hope you realize that Midgar is the Asgard protected planets call Earth?_

**Response:**

_Of course I do. What kind of writer do you take me for? Midgar is an old word something to do with Earth, or something like that. I can't help it if the cities name is Midgar. Maybe you should play the game sometime mate. And here is a new thought for you._

_The Cetra/Ancients take a quick break on a planet. They see a city named Midgar, they leave and name the next planet the stop on Midgar for some oddball reason._

_Or how about this? My bro came up with it . _

_The Cetra visit Earth. Live there and it dawns the official name Midgar. The move to another planet and name a city after it._

_It's not totally impossible hun. Why don't you kick back, relax, and not point out problems in my fanFICTION. I aint professional hun, I'll do what I bloody want in my story._

* * *

Okay, sorry that took up so much space but those were some things I hade to say. I'll have more to say at the bottom but for now- enjoy!

**_Chapter Four: I can help you just take my hand_**

* * *

"What is this place?" he asked in a soft voice.

"May I ask why you followed me Dr. McKay?" Aerith asked in an equally soft voice.

"Well I told you this was off limits and you didn't stop, and yet you were continuing as if you knew the place so..." McKay frowned, "Okay that sounded stupid, but still? What is this place?"

"Oh, about a couple thousand years back, this garden and house used to belong to my mother," Aerith sighed, "I'm just curious us how to there are still flowers here..."

"Yeah that confused me too," McKay shrugged, "So... How well do you know this place?"

"As in Neo Midgar? Honestly, not that well," she shrugged, "This here sector? Like the back of my hand."

"Funny, I don't know the back of my own hand that well," McKay smirked.

And Aerith laughed. It was a soft sound, sorta similar to the kind bells make and it had some sort of calming effect on McKay who turned to look at the Cetra.

"I like it here," McKay said looking around, "Sort of... Out of the way and yet so peaceful..."

"I know how that feels," Aerith giggled.

"Well," McKay said glancing at his watch, "Dinner starts in a few if you'd like to go to the Mess with me."

"Mess?"

"What we call the Cafeteria section."

"Oh, okay then."

McKay stood and him and Aerith left the room as she led them back to the centre area. McKay would often question where some of the other roads led of too. She didn't seem to mind telling him, and they soon reached the Mess Hall.

"McKay!" One of the lesser technicians called, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry," He looked at Aerith, "You mind?"

"Oh, no. Not at all," she smiled kindly.

McKay walked over to the lackey and the two started to talk quickly. Aerith smiled sadly, and shook her head before looking around the Mess.

And for some reason her gaze was drawn to a corner of the room, were a single figure sat quietly in the shadows of a pillar. The Cetra nabbed something to eat, all the while with one eye on this figure.

And as soon as she had her meal she slowly began to walk towards him and sat down quietly.

He continued to eat but made no reply as to if he had seen her sit or not, and he put another mystery bite of food into his mouth and chewed slowly, his gaze fixed on a red sphere sitting perfectly still in the middle of the table.

"How did you get that?" Aerith asked in a nonchalant sort of way.

He still didn't show any signs of having noticed her presence, and completely ignored her. Aerith looked like she wasn't really surprised by this action.

However, when she reached to touch the sphere a strong hand was around her wrist in an iron hard grip. She let out a soft cry and looked deep into his eyes.

The Cetra pulled back her wrist slightly, but he held on tightly. She realized he was unwilling to let her go after she tried to touch his shiny red sphere.

"Please," Aerith said softly, "Don't head that way."

He snorted and let go of her, turning his gaze back to his red sphere and Aerith sighed deeply, a little guilty about what happened to the poor man.

"I can help you if you let me," Aerith reached over and brushed her fingers against his cheek and felt him freeze to her touch, "I can teach you all you need to know. But please... Don't go _that_ way."

"And what is it that you could teach me?" he asked in a soft voice.

"How to control that Materia for starters," Aerith smiled faintly.

He closed his eyes and to Aerith he seemed to pale, as he was battling whatever evil spirit was in his mind at the moment.

She took a few bites of her own meal, found it disgusting, and quickly ate more, all the while keeping her gaze on him.

And after a moment, he opened his eyes and it was as if he could see her again. He blinked in confusion and looked around him, wondering what was going on.

"Take my hand," Aerith said softly, "I'll tell you everything."

Aerith was standing beside him with her hand outstretched. He looked at her in confusion and looked around the room once more.

"I can teach you everything you will need to learn," she half whispered, "Just take my hand Carson Beckett."

And the male reached up and grabbed her slim hand in his own before she helped him out and they ducked out of the Mess Hall to find a room at least a smidge more on the private side.

"Spread your feet apart slightly, put your hands at your sides and take deep breathes. Yes, like that, now keep breathing like that. Next, think of what spell it is you wish to cast and clutch that materia tightly in your hand. Not quite- Imagine the fires, burning the wick of the candle until it is nothing more then a puddle of wax. Yes... Yes... Come on... YES!"

Beckett opened his eyes and stared at the candle in front of him in disbelief, holding his hand a safe distance away from the flame. He quickly turned to Aerith and slipped on his jacket, which had fell on the floor and knocked the two to the ground.

He lay on top of her and slowly opened his eyes to see her lying there and breathing deeply. He felt his cheeks burn as they turned several shades brighter and he quickly got off her and sat cross-legged with his back to Aerith.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I really am."

No response. Her heavy breathing continued, and he looked over his shoulder to see her form still except for the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

"Aerith?"

He knelt by her side and touched her shoulder lightly. No response. He shook her gently to see if he'd get a reaction. Still no response.

The poor doctor was now freaked out, and put his ear to her chest to check her heartbeat. He pulled back a little relived to see that it was still normal, but he was still scared over her lack of reaction.

"Aerith... oh gods, please Aerith?"

He touched one of her cheeks to find it frozen and choked slightly. Brushing her bands out her eyes he looked in her pail cheeks.

And something stirred in the corner of his vision.

He turned his head to see her fingers twitching and he backed up slightly. She put her hand to her head before sitting up and shaking it, her brown hair smacking against the floor gently.

And before he could think he had his arms around her in a hug and quickly speaking apologies of how it was an accident and he was glad he didn't hurt her.

It took the female Cetra to realize what was going on, but she smiled, put a hand on his chest and pulled away from him slightly, but not so much so that his arms were still around her slim waist.

"Its okay Carson," she smiled, "I'm not hurt."

"I'm so sorry- what happened?" he asked, greatly relieved.

"I remember you turning around and slipping on your coat," Aerith frowned, "And I closed my eyes but when I opened them again I was in the Life Stream. I spoke with the Planet and came back."

"Oh, I'm so sorry though," Carson mumbled, "really I am."

"I know," she smiled, and she rested her head on his chest, "I know." She repeated softly.

Carson's cheeks tinged red again and he smiled faintly. Aerith's eyes were closed and her arms were folded on her lap gently. The doctor rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes, tired.

He vaguely remembered something about Aerith saying that to use materia would drain his energy. The energy drained on the level of the materia. So she had given him a green sphere that she called Fire Materia and said to hold on to his red one till he had the ability to use it.

Which he hoped was soon, because after the affect the simple fire one had, the red materia had to be something special.

Especially since the mystery orb was so much stronger then he was.

But for now, he could wait.

Wait and rest. The two things seemed to be the best things he'd heard of in a long time, what with his energy drained.

Beckett silently wished he could do this for a long time, just sit against the wall of the small bar holding Aerith and rest.

Yeah...

That would be perfect.

Unfortunately, some people must have never heard of happily ever after because the door slid open to reveal McKay and Weir standing in the door.

Beckett opened his eyes to the noise and blinked in confusion, Aerith doing the same. It took a moment for the realization to sink in but in the next moment the two were standing up a good distance away from each other, Beckett pulling his jacket on.

"May I ask why you came to this little... ex-storage room?" Carson asked, looking at Dr. Weir.

"One of the engineers detected a brief flash of energy here and the two of us came to check it out," Weir said cocking a brow, a slight smirk on her face as she looked at Beckett.

"Right," he coughed, shifting nervous, "that would be-"

"My fault," Aerith bowed her head quickly, before looking at Weir, "I was showing him how to use Materia. I realize I probably should have asked you first."

"No," Weir smiled faintly, "It's okay. But please warn us next time before you do something like that again?"

McKay opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as he received one of those 'I'm in charge here' looks. He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Well, if that was it," Weir frowned, "I guess the two of us will be going no. Continue with your... materia?"

"No, it's okay ma'am, I think that was enough for tonight," Aerith smiled faintly.

"If you say so," Weir frowned, leaving the room with a slightly reluctant McKay.

The two were silent as they heard McKay complain about the ignorance of one of his science lackeys and Weir seemed to be half with the conversation, half in her own mind.

Aerith smiled faintly, and shook her head in silent laughter and Beckett turned to look at her, shifting nervously once more.

"I'm sorry about that Aerith," he said bowing his head, "Really I am."

"No, once again Carson," she giggled, "It's okay. In fact... I really don't mind."

"Oh... really?" he asked.

She sent him a puzzled look and nodded her head and he sighed in what might have been relief.

"Oh, I heard Major Sheppard was going to be telling some more horror stories," Carson grinned, "If you want to?"

"Of course," she smiled.

The two left the room talking about a few of the many uses of Materia, the candle still burning softly in the bar they had left behind.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I know that was kind of... cheesy? Cliché? Ah well, I like it O.o but that is not important. I wanna know (If I actually have any readers) what I should do about the Aerith/Carson couple... thing... I think they would be cute together but I don't want to ruin my story with it.

What do you readers think? Maybe I could work it in?

Ta-Ta-For-Now!

-The Vengie Tormenter


	6. Chapter V

**A/N: **Okay, sorry I changed screen names, as my other was fuller then shit with stories. So, as you can see, there are no reviews. =( I'd just like to say thanks to Bladeswin for reviewing again! Sorry I erased your comment. =(

**_Chapter Five: Rude Awakenings_ **

* * *

_A black figure stood alone in the middle of the room. Guns were pointed at him, but he didn't seem to care less. On his shoulder lay a boy, knocked out cold._

_Without so much as moving, the nearest person burst into flames, and a bolt of lightning shot down the next. _

_The figure opened his mouth and spoke something, and the figures all tensioned, some shooting their guns off at the figure._

_But it missed, seemingly bouncing off of an invisible barrier._

_And the figure turned and beckoned at a man in a white coat over a uniform. And the male walked forward and handed over a small orb._

Once again, Carson awoke in a cold sweat. Muttering under his breath about having a bathroom installed in his room, he stumbled to one and vomited in the toilet once more.

Exhausted, the man sank up against a wall of the lavatory and closed his eyes, breathing deep breaths. He put a cold hand up on his sweating and burning forehead and winced in pain at the touch.

"I should get back to my room..." he muttered, gripping the end of the sanitizer, the equivalent of an Earth sink, and pulled himself to his feet and put one hand on the wall for support.

Slowly, step after step, the tired and sick doctor walked down the long dark halls of Atlantis base back to his room.

There were no sounds except the soft thumping of his feet on the ground and he had an eerie feeling, like someone was watching him.

Taking this as just lack of sleep, the doctor pushed on a button and the door to his room opened. He barely had gone a few steps before he passed out on the floor.

_:time skip:_

"This is the second time in the last week you had to be brought in from passing out," Weir said sternly, "now for the last time- Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine doctor, really," he said waving his hands in front of him, "I just can't sleep lately."

"And why not?" Weir asked, folding her hands over her chest like a mother does to a naughty child and cocked an eyebrow.

"Just, bad dreams, nothing important," Carson said trying to smile, "No need to worry."

"Our head doctor's passed out twice in the last seventy-two hours," she took a few steps nearer, "I'm pretty sure that is something to worry about."

She reached out a hand to touch one of his cheeks and a dark look passed over his face and he smacked her hand away and there was a loud crack noise from it. Weir gave out a cry in pain and cradled her hurt wrist against her chest.

"Carson!" She snapped, glaring at the man and highly insulted.

The said doctor stood to his full height and a sneer passed over his face, a growl deep in his throat. The woman's eyes widened in fear as she stared at the normally sweet doctor. He took one step towards her and she stumbled backwards.

"I said it was nothing to worry about," he hissed.

"There is defiantly something to worry about," Weir said, regaining her courage.

The door slid open and John and Aerith entered the room. The dark doctor turned his head to see them, his lip still curled in a sneer, eyes narrowed. Weir opened her mouth to warn them but as he reached to hit her he was engulfed in a soft blue light and he fell to the ground in a heap.

"What did you do to him?" John asked, eyes wide.

"I put a sleep spell on him," Aerith shrugged, "He'll wake in a few hours and the shadow should have passed. Doctor, if you don't mind me acting, how did this start?"

"We were talking about his passing out and I reached to touch him and he smacked me," Weir said, "Oh! My wrist! That's right, he injured my wrist."

"Let me see it," the Cetra said walking towards her.

Weir held her hand out and Aerith closed her eyes and stroked a green sphere on a necklace gently before her whole body glowed with an eerie light and she lightly touched Weir's wrist, and it too glowed green. And the next moment the were both normal, and definitely _not_ glowing.

"That was cool," Sheppard said, "what was that?"

"Materia," Aerith flashed a smile, "Cura."

"Beg your pardon?"

"A stronger version of my cure magic."

"Oh..."

"Aerith, if you don't mind I'd like to speak with you in my office," Weir stated blandly, edging around Beckett, "And John? Get a med team down here to pick him up."

_:time skip:_

"I need to know, what is the likelihood of Dr. Beckett being like he was and going on a rampage?" Weir asked, sitting at her desk and massaging her temples.

"Not very," Aerith said leaning against a wall, "I know a cure for it- but he isn't strong enough to take it."

"What is it?" Weir asked.

"He needs to summon whatever is in the mystery red orb he got," Aerith sighed, "But I'm afraid it might be so strong that it will kill him."

"How much longer till he can summon it though?"

"At this rate? A month or two, if you keep him off his duties and let him train with me in a nice large room."

"Do you have one in mind?"

"I know this _great_ place in sector six," Aerith began, rubbing her hands together.

"Where?" Weir blinked in confusion.

"Oh, sorry, I think Carson called it Section B," Aerith giggled slightly.

"Okay, will it be possible for anyone to get hurt?" Weir frowned.

"Except for lack of energy, not able to control said energy, and someone popping up when they shouldn't?" Aerith questioned, then shrugged, "No, not really."

"How soon can you help him?"

"Tomorrow."

"That late?"

"He needs to recover from this last incident."

"I see, well please do."

_:time skip:_

"Remember, deep breaths, imagine the flame burning the bucket, and take your time, good job!"

The said bucket was instantly in flames and Carson looked like he hadn't broken a sweat at all this time. Aerith pat his shoulder and looked at the flaming bucket.

"Okay, part two, take your deep breathes... Imagine the feel of ice, the cold, now imagine freezing the fire... Yes!"

The fire was frozen in place, exactly how it was the moment before the ice spell hit it. Carson stretched his arms above his head and Aerith grinned happily.

"Okay, last part, now time for our last training session since warm ups are over. Ready? GO!"

She nimbly leapt to the side and felt her foot freeze beneath her, and she fell to the ground. Carson knew better to jump to her aid and quickly dodged a fire spell that was cast at him, igniting his coat.

Tearing it off he dropped it on the ground and stamped it out and sent a bolt spell to Aerith. As the man was distracted, she easily dodged the flash and held her hands in front of her before her speed increased.

Carson held a hand in front of him and a blue barrier shot up in front of him, causing the spell to bounce aimlessly over to the bucket shattering the frozen flame.

He heard her cursing under her breath and she held a hand over her heart and her energy immediately flared up.

Carson growled and held a hand in front of him. Sparks emitted from the tips of his fingers and shocked Aerith, and the next moment she sat on the ground as a frog.

A moment after and she was her self again gesturing that the battle was off. She collapsed on the ground and breathed heavily and Carson sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're good," she said smiling faintly.

"I learned from a great teacher," he said simply.

Carson turned his head sideways to look at Aerith as she cast a healing spell on them both so they wouldn't die from lack of breath.

"You know, you might be able to stop the Crisis at this rate," Aerith said softly, "all that is left for you to learn is summons."

"I doubt it," Carson said, remembering the chair back in Antarctica.

"I'm-?"

Aerith was cut off from her sentence as Carson pressed his lips to hers, and closed his eyes. After a moment he pulled away and looked at her. She bore a stunned look on her face, and her cheeks were a bright pink.

"-Serious?" she finished.

"Sorry," He said softly, stroking her cheek with a thumb.

"No it's okay," she smiled, "Show me how it went again?"

A faint smile fell upon his lips as he brushed his lips to Aerith's once more, and he felt her press hers back against it and he closed his eyes happily, and wrapped one arm around the Cetra lazily.

After a moment Aerith pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder for a while and Carson rested his head on top of hers as the too looked at the battle scared land.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now," Beckett said softly.

"Shh..." Aerith whispered, "Just... Quiet..."

"Yes ma'am..."

"I said shh!"

Carson chuckled and kissed the top of Aerith's head as the two continued to stare at the unchanging land, as if it held some beauty only the two of them could see.

_:time skip:_

"How's the training coming along?" Weir asked the next day.

"Oh, it couldn't be better," Carson replied, smiling cheerfully, and Weir looked at him carefully, "In fact, I've only got a few lessons left."

"Really? That's good."

"I haven't heard better news in a long time. I've been spending all my energy doing these training sessions, but Aerith says that's why I'm able to sleep peacefully again."

"Wow, you must have come along way then."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Feel like breaking anyone's wrist recently?" Weir asked jokingly.

"As a matter of fact," Carson said furrowing his brow, "Rodney's. Maybe I should go bother him when I'm in one of those... spells..."

Weir shot him a horrified look, and suddenly wished she hadn't asked that particular question.

"I was joking! Honestly, I wouldn't do that no matter _how_ annoying he can be."

"Thank the gods."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, my friend Mathias and my Bro encouraged me to do the Carson/Aerith romance scene, as this is about to become a dark story. This is the last, or second to last, chapter with such content.

And a warning, when the stuff happens there will be major out of character-ness and probably a few character deaths. I just wanted to warn you all so if you can't stand that kind of stuff, you can stop reading.

I'll try to have at least ten chapters in this story.

**-Cailean, Dr. Beckett's Lab Assistant**


	7. Chapter VI

**A/N: **Hah! I knew it wasn't going to be so light a chapter soon! ::dances:: yeah this one I've been waiting to write for the longest time now, ever since Carson got the Red Materia. He-he-he. Read on!

**_Chapter Six: Fly With Me_**

* * *

"Okay, Weir said not to blow the roof off, so, are you sure you're ready for this?" Aerith asked, popping her knuckles, nervous. She saw Carson nod and she smiled faintly, "Okay, as you don't know _what_ is inside the sphere that will make this a little harder. I know we did random spells before but this is a summon, and therefore a _lot_ more dangerous.

"Know, what I need you to do, is squeeze the Materia, and imagine whatever it is that you see in your head while doing so. Picture it in the living realm, where it can move and help you when needed.

"But you have to remember, do _not_ think of it attacking _anyone_ because it _will_ attack who _you_ thought of it attacking. So, calm, even breaths, and closed eyes."

Carson did as the female told him too, but found it wasn't as easy as the Cetra made it out to be. In fact, it was the opposite of easy. It was _hard_.

He felt something moving in his head, a fluttering feeling and he closed his eyes tighter and was sure he saw two blood red ones staring back at him.

And something was crouched down like a cat stalking its pray, wings spread wide out and a tail flicking around dangerously.

But what startled him the most was that he could _feel_ the things power, coursing through his veins as if it was his own. And his first thoughts were those of what he could do with that power.

It was almost as if he had the sudden desire to hurt everyone that ever annoyed him, and images of said people in pain flashed through his mind.

Rodney, lying dead in a pool of blood with deep claw marks gouging his sides...

Weir, with a long sharp pole running through her heart, blood dripping slowly to the ground...

A nameless woman tied together with ropes, and sharp needles sticking into her skin...

He could do all of those now, and more. He could make everyone pay for what they had done to him no matter _how_ trivial it had been.

But Aerith's words returned to him, and he sighed almost in defeat and focused his energy on simply bringing the creature forth from the realm in which it existed.

The nails on his fingers dug into his palms as he clenched his fists tighter then they were meant to go until he felt as if there was a sudden wild fire inside of him and his energy was drained.

He fell to his knees as a black ray as thin as a needle shot out of the orb and hit the middle of the jumper bay.

Something heavy thumped on the ground, and hollow scratches sounded as something scraped up against the metal of the ground.

He opened his eyes to stare at what ever had inhabited his mind and gasped, and nearly fainted in fear.

A large dragon stood in the middle of the room on its four claws, tail swishing about making a cracking sound every time it switched directions and wings were gently folded against its sides.

All of its scales were blacker then the night sky, and its eyes shone the colour of blood. He could _see_ the blue veins in the massive black wings and the horns seemed to shine like polished bone did.

Aerith was frozen in fear, scared out of her wits. She knew _something_ was in Carson's head, but something like this majestic dragon? It was all too much for her to stand.

But the Scottish doctor didn't seem to care what the thing looked like and walked towards the massive dragon and put a hand on one of its gleaming scales of its leg. He almost came up to where the front leg joined the rest of the massive dragons bulk.

Footsteps echoed in the hall, all coming in this general direction, probably wanting to know what the hell that massive power surge just was and who the hell permitted it.

The dragon used its mouth and grabbed the back of Beckett's jacket and picked the man up and put it between the joints in its wings and the male stroked the scales carefully.

"_CARSON!" _Aerith called from bellow, eyes wide, "Don't!"

As the people arrived in the room, the massive dragon leaped off the ground using its hind legs and spread its wings wide, there being just _barely_ enough space for the dragon to do so and flew straight up and shattered the glass sky window as it went, seemingly not feeling the pain.

Everyone bellow on the other hand had to duck and cover themselves hoping the glass would not fall and hit them.

Everyone but Aerith but just as a shard came down to hit her; a blue shield shot up and sent the shard flying into a wall.

And she didn't move. She just stared with wide eyes at the retreating form of the dragon carrying Carson Beckett with it.

**XOXOXOX**

He felt the wind whip at his face as he flew, and he pressed his body closer to that of the dragon's and allowed it to fly over the water as Atlantis shrunk as they got further and further away.

And he found that flying wasn't so bad after all. It was actually quite interesting. The flapping of the Dragon's great wings sending them higher, and lower, all the while they picked up speed.

But it wasn't all so good, and he found that when the dragon's scales flexed his thighs would go numb and it was soon after, before they even reached the mainland, that they started to bleed.

But he didn't notice the blood, his gaze was captured by the vast amount of forest below him and he felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach. Confused to as to what it was, he wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck as best he could.

And it was just in time, as the dragon flattened its wings to its side and broke into a dive, spinning in a corkscrew fashion as it went. But Carson didn't feel sick. If anything, he felt like the sky was where he belonged, not on the land quickly approaching him.

And right before the dragon hit the ground, it spread its wings out and pulled up slightly as to not hurt itself and landed gently on its feet, thrashing its tail around like a lazy cat while it started to walk.

_Where are we going?_ He thought bitterly, _Why not fly?_

He didn't want to admit it, but being in the air didn't have the same comforts knowing that he could jump off and have his feet safely on the ground. He let go his tight grip on the dragon and slowly began to relax.

He felt a tingling sensation at the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite place what it was. Shaking his thoughts off the subject, he began to look around at the surrounding area with little amusement.

For the most part, it appeared to be a forest, with many trees and few animals. But then again they might be scared of the dragon, as his head was easily as tall as some trees, and a tail that would crush several creatures at once.

Brushing the tips of his fingers of something in his pocket, he concentrated his energy on healing his bloodied legs. His energy levels seemed to be much higher then usual and he was a little startled, but did not comment.

He settled down slightly and watched as the forest quickly moved past the dragon that kept shifting its wings irritably before the forest suddenly died out and a large crater was. Carson blinked in confusion and put a hand on one of the dragon's scales.

_What is that?_ He asked quietly.

_That is the remains of Midgar_ a voice replied, a cold yet soft sound.

_But there is nothing there!_

_Exactly,_ the voice said coolly, _and this is what will happen if you do not stop the Crisis of the Sky._

_But why me?_ Carson swallowed nervous, _I'm not the kind of guy who does this sort of thing. That would be Major Sheppard. And you had to break me out of Atlantis just to show me this? Can't you have told me?_

A soft chuckling sound filled his head, and his muscles froze in fear at the sound. After a moment, something in the back of his head told him that he wasn't just talking to anyone- he was talking to the dragon itself.

_Very good_, the voice said, _and as for your questions? You are the chosen one, because the Planet thinks you can do it. As for the break out, that's just my style. It would be worse if I blew up the roof with an attack. And for telling you? You wouldn't believe me._

_You don't know that_, Carson thought dryly.

_But I do, for, I am a part of you now,_ the dragon hopped into the crater and started to poke around, _I will come whenever you call me,_ master.

_Will you take me back then?_

_No._

_I thought as much. So how will I get home?_

_You'll find out soon enough. Now help me look for a small black rock with a crack and red inside. You're human eyes are better for such trivial stuff._

Carson snorted, highly insulted, but slid of the dragons back and looked around a small section of the large crater. He didn't know _how_ he was expected to find the stone, as if it truly was here, it could take years to find such a thing.

But the dragon was big, and he didn't want to anger him.

_Oh do you have a name? I think "Hey Dragon" is sort of rude._

_Yes I have a name, and you may call me by it._

_Well, what is it?_

_My name is..._

**XOXOXOX**

"What on Earth was _that_?" McKay's voice cut in, as the last of the glass fell to the ground.

"That was what possessed him when he was mad," Aerith replied, carefully stepping over glass to reach him, her eyes still wide from shock, "And _I_ showed him how to release it. I was so _stupid_!"

"It's not your fault Aerith," Teyla said, putting a hand on the Cetra's shoulder, "You didn't know."

"I was hoping it was something simple to control," the dark haired Cetra gulped, "Like Shiva or Ifrit even... but not _that_."

"What was that?" McKay asked, looking at the damage, "And I'm not going to clean this up."

"Of course not," Sheppard snorted, "Not you. But yeah, I agree with McKay, what _was_ that thing?"

"One of the three most evil summons of all time," Aerith sighed, "and probably one of the _worst_ to have stuck in your head."

"You mean... That thing was actually in his head?" Ford asked, shifting nervous.

"Yeah," the Cetra closed her eyes, "But this is bad. If anyone irks Carson off to a certain point, that dragon can suggest ways of killing them."

"But Beckett's a doctor!" Sheppard shook his head, "He couldn't want to _hurt_ us!"

"That dragon is evil, and bent on killing everyone for being imprisoned in the sphere in the first place," the pink clothed woman snapped, "And if it finds its brothers- lets just say it _won't_ be pretty."

"Brothers?" McKay gulped with wide eyes, "You mean... there is more then one?"

"She said three," Ford pointed out.

"Maybe we should take this to Dr. Weir," Sheppard sighed.

**XOXOXOX**

"So he has a very dangerous thing in his mind that might be the death of us all?" Weir asked, her 'leader' face on.

"Yes, ma'am," Aerith nodded, "And my bet is it's out to free it's brothers. If nothing else, the three brothers are loyal to each other believing they all deserve equal chance at freedom."

"So the same thing happened to them all and they want revenge?" Sheppard asked.

"Pretty much," Aerith sighed.

"Do they all look the same?" McKay asked, "I mean... Are they all big evil black dragons?"

"No," Aerith said, McKay sighed in relief, "Only one of them is a big evil black dragon," McKay froze, "the others are red and green I think."

"Does this black one have a name?" Teyla questioned.

"Bahamut."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay that was so cool. 8) I'm a huge Bahamut fan so it's been my desire to write something about him. And how's that?

The Bahamut brothers want revenge. Throw in a traitor (only he/she don't know it), Sephiroth, The Crisis of the Sky, and some Angry Wraith and what do you get?

You get one hell of a problem. And what will happen to poor Carson? ='( Read on to find out, I'm afraid this will be the only update for today. Seph kicking me off and all. XD

**-Cailean**


	8. Chapter VII

**A/N: **Okays, I'm back. Well, I never really left. While I was writing this, my Internet died ::gasp:: so I wasn't able to put it up right away. (Note-is talking while Internet is still down) Anyways, I'd love to answer reviews, but as I can't... well, I'll do it in the next chapter. (Maybe)

And I have a question. Why do people only ever review chapter three (Chapter II)? I find it odd and feel like someone is conspiring against me. ='(

**_Chapter Seven: A Shadow in our Midst_**

* * *

Carson curled up against the red stomach scales of Bahamut and closed his eyes tiredly, and the dragon looked down at him with a look of deep confusion as it lay on its side.

After a moment, the doctor opened his eyes again and folded his hands behind his head and sighed, looking at the stars above them.

They were so clear here, like in the country. Where there were no lights to interfere with the way the stars glowed.

White pinpricks in the large black quilt... So peaceful, beautiful even.

But he found it strange to see no constellations he recognized, no Orion or Andromeda... these were just stars, without constellations to him.

_What, are you dying?_ The dragon asked, half truly caring.

_No, I'm sleeping_, the doctor replied.

_Sleeping?_

_Yeah... Its like... I don't know how to explain it._

_You look like your ready to die to me._

_Well apparently I don't have your great body and mind, so I guess I need to sleep._

_Waste of time if you ask me_.

_I figured as much._

The dragon didn't reply and curled its tail around its self, probably wondering how long it was going to have to lie out here in the crater at night, when its sight was best.

But the human seemed quite content with "sleeping" and looking at the stars. So the dragon rested its head on a tail and ended up being curled up like a cat, Carson lying between its large claws.

And he closed his eyes and the dragon was sure the human was using "sleep" as an excuse to die on him.

**XOXOXOX**

"Well, at least when Beckett isn't here, he can't hurt anyone," Rodney kindly pointed out to Weir who looked ready to strangle the man, who backed up and said, "I guess we are lucky _you_ aren't the one with Bahama in their head."

"Bahamut," John corrected, pacing the small room, "But that isn't the problem."

"Then what is?" Rodney asked, moderately confused.

"While Beckett can't hurt us, he can still get hurt himself," Teyla pointed out, "And I am sure that Bahamut would not easily heal him."

"It would," Aerith spoke up, "As long as Carson's alive, the dragon will live. And vice versa. Bahamut will protect Carson at all costs."

"So he won't get hurt, but if there are others..."

Weir left that thought to hang and they all thought of what could happen if the dragon wasn't put under control. Bahamut would protect Carson, so it wasn't sent back into the red sphere.

But why would the dragon risk it? If it died, then Carson would surely die. Or, at least that was Rodney's current line of thought as he looked at Aerith half paying attention.

He never really realized how oddly pretty the woman was, with her long brown hair and green eyes. The way her pink dress was so tight, yet she could move around in it like it wasn't there.

That was an interesting thought for him, what she would look like if her dress wasn't there... But he shifted his gaze to Weir, a wide smile forming inside his head.

The words that were said were words that he already had heard, and he didn't fancy hearing them again. But he pretended to half pay attention as Aerith once again recalled the destructive force of the dragon.

"Why does the dragon protect Beckett?" He half heard Ford ask, "What if it dies?"

"It can't die," Aerith replied, "It is a part of him, like he is a part of it. Carson will always be able to summon it again."

"Oh... that is bad," Ford whistled, a long slow note.

"Very," the Cetra agreed.

**XOXOXOX**

He didn't know what had awoken him up, only that the fact that Bahamut's muscles were tighter then they should have been. He lazily scratched one of the scales and the dragon looked down at him and picked up the tired man with his teeth.

But this time he didn't put the man on his back, instead he carried him, holding the jacket between two of its rather sharp and yellow teeth. And its breath was no sweet thing, worse then some of the Athoisans who had never heard of toothpaste.

The dragon trotted over the ground in the early morning, its eyes fixed on something very far away, but why it simply didn't fly over to it was beyond the human doctor.

So for about an hour, the dragon walked over the vast distance of the crater carrying Carson in its mouth as if he was some sort of chew toy. Beckett grimly wondered if the dragon's breath would kill him before they reached their destination.

But as Bahamut lay Carson down, and turned to a spot of the crater with nothing there at all, he wondered what this really was all about.

The dragon began to dig quickly, like a dog, the sand and dirt flying all over the area they were in and Carson hid behind one of the tall back legs hoping not to get buried in the dirt in the process.

_Come dig, human._ The dragon instructed, sitting down like a cat, its tail wrapped around it.

_Why?_ The confused man asked, looking at a hole bigger then the briefing room back on Atlantis base.

_Because I can't dig anymore, I might lose it._

_Lose what?_

_I'll tell you if I see it._

And carefully picking up Carson by his jacket with two claws he lowered him into the large holed in the ground and watched as the human began to dig exactly where the dragon instructed him too.

**XOXOXOX**

'_Come to me, my child,'_ a voice called into his head, soothingly, '_I can help you.'_

"Help me with what?" he questioned, his hands on the edge of the sanitizer, gripping it so tightly his knuckles were white, "And why me?"

'_Because, you are my child,'_ the voice replied, _'I can make all of your dreams come true if you help me.'_

"And what is it that my dreams consist of?"

'_I can make you a member of Gate Team: 1, so you can help Major Sheppard and Teyla.'_

"But what if I don't want that?"

'_You do, you can not lie to me my child, for I know all.'_

"So why do you need my help?"

'_Because, my own body is to weak to do this on my own, and this way we both benefit.'_

"I suppose, but why didn't you ask me before? When Aerith first came?"

'_I needed to know if it was her, and we don't want anyone to suspect _you _of any wrong doings.'_

"I see. What do I have to do exactly?"

_'First order of business is to bring Sephiroth to the Living World, do you think you can summon him for me?'_

"What is it that I'd have to do?"

_'Imagine, power beyond all belief in a single human, with blue-green eyes, and a sword that can cut through anything.'_

"What if it doesn't work?"

_'You will have plenty of time my child, and in the mean time while you are trying to do that, make sure the Chosen One gets this sphere.'_

A small black sphere appeared in the air before him, and he reached out and grabbed it with one pail hand. But as soon as his hand came in contact with it, images of pain filled his head and he fell to the ground and let out a scream.

_Hundreds of people lay dead, sprawled all over the ground, blood puddles under each person._

_Blood dripped from the body of a man crucified on a tree._

_Children lay, deep cuts on there arms._

_Parents hugged little babies, even in their death._

_And the whole village was in flames, and a figure dressed completely in black walked away from it all as if he hadn't noticed, blood gleaming on the blade of his sword._

**XOXOXOX**

Teyla leaned up against the railing on one of the balconies over looking the ocean around Atlantis. She sighed, and looked down at the water gently lapping up against the cities edges.

The Athosians were getting restless, saying that they could feel an evil spirit among them. Something that had been asleep for many years, which was recently awakened.

They hadn't been wrong the first time they believed such a thing, and the possibility was still high... but she herself couldn't feel some unworldly evil presence.

And there was no way that it could have awakened, there was always someone watching over where all the people were. But still, if there was something...

She was sure John had heard the rumors, as he spent so much time playing with the children, him and Ford both.

But if they had heard the rumors, then why weren't they acting about it? Thinking it was some result of lack of sleep and the 38-hour 24-hour time difference?

No, she thought grimly, that was only for the ones from Earth. She herself was used to 38-hour days and she wasn't surprised or worried about them. It was just a fact of life to her...

She heard the door slide open to let someone outside but she didn't turn to see who it was, just kept looking out over the ocean and enjoying the fresh sea breeze.

The person was standing next to her, a slight bored expression to his face, but she was used to it. Without thinking she rested a hand on his arm and he turned to her.

"What brings you here, John?" she asked, turning her gaze to him without moving the rest of her body.

"Ah, fresh air, ocean breeze, you," Sheppard shrugged, a sort of half-hearted smile on his face, "What's wrong?" he asked.

He turned around so that his back was pressed up against the railing and he had his head turned in Teyla's direction as she returned to watching the water.

"I was just thinking about what the others were saying," Teyla folded her arms and rested them on the railing, "About a dark spirit being around here somewhere."

"Personally, I think they've heard one to many of my stories," Sheppard sighed, folding his own arms behind his back to rest on the railing, "and anyways, we would be able to track it- unless someone ate it."

Teyla sent Sheppard a weird look, one she usually reserved for when his American sense of humor kicked in and he just sent her a fake charming smile, waving his hand at her.

And she couldn't help but giggle, and smile back, waving her hand also. John's smile faded and he turned to look at the water, chewing on the inside of his mouth.

This time, Teyla gave him a quick nervous glance, wondering what he was thinking about. She studied his features and decided he was worried about something.

"What is wrong?" She asked, inching closer to rest her head on his shoulder.

He looked at her sort of confused, and smiled faintly and ran his fingers through a lock of her hair, liking the way it slid through them like water.

"I find it kind of creepy how Carson is over there somewhere," John started slowly, "with a dragon and looking for two more."

"I pray that he is all right," Teyla shook her head slightly, "And that Atlantis will be all right."

* * *

**A/N: **XD I'm trying to ship Teyla and John without... well, shipping them. I guess I'm not doing to well. .; LOL. And I was aiming to get it away from being just Aerith and Carson centric.

So I'm sorry if it skipped around a bit, but I already have this story planned in my head.

Next chapter I think has (or mentions) a Brother, Crisis of the Sky, and the so-called dark spirit.

-**Cailean**


	9. Chapter VIII

**A/N: **Okay, a new chapter because I know you all love this story, though you refuse to admit it and review. Actually, I'm on a role with this story and I think it is because it is one of the few stories I actually enjoy writing.

**Manders1953-** hehehe! I didn't even read the Author Note until I read the LotR quote! I was like "Oh my God...what the hell..." and then I look up and read that you put it in there. Great stuff.

_LOL if you're reading this, then thanks. My brother was the one who told me to add the LotR quote. XD_

**Angelriona**: Interesting, I'm not really sure what to think of it quite yet. I have played practically all the Final Fantasy games and I have to say 7 wasn't my favorite. (Sephiroth was frickin hard to beat in the end.) Personally I like FF8, but seven was ok. I was slightly surprised you brought Aerith back and how you have connected Atlantis to 7 is somewhat interesting (in a good way). I think I will keep reading and see where you go with this story, I am kind of wondering how you will portray the Promised Land since it never really explained in detail what it was in the game. I'm just not really sure about the combination as of yet, but you may make it work out just fine. Good luck!

_I think FFVII was by far, the best personally. The characters were so frickin awesome. The whole Atlantis-FFVII connection is one of the hard parts. And I think Aerith was the only character strong enough to use without putting in an OC (which I don't like doing.) The Promised Land... ah... honestly, I never expected to get this far in the story, and the sad part is I'm only half through. =) Thanks for the luck, I need it._

**_Chapter Eight: As normal as it will be._**

* * *

He was flying once more, resting between the dragon's wing joints and with both arms wrapped around it as best he could as Bahamut challenged the skies, flying nowhere of importance, but just because he could.

The forest spread across the land, all the way to the oceans edge and to the foot of large mountains, which loomed higher then anything else around. He wondered why he had never noticed them before but the world was round...

And the dragon turned, flying away from the mountains and out towards the ocean once more, but he noticed this wasn't the direction of Atlantis. Bahamut rolled to its side, skimming the tip of its wing through the dark, deep blue water beneath it.

He wasn't sure how long they flew over the ocean; only that soon they were quickly approaching a beach and a ruined city. Bahamut perched on top of one of the towers like a gargoyle looking down below him with content.

_This used to be a great city, filled with glory and fame many years ago._ Bahamut explained quickly, _back when my kin and me were hunted for our scales, bones and blood. Then as the Dragons slowly left Human's be, it became a peace-loving city, and unknowingly housed those who were killing the planet._

_How was it destroyed?_ Carson asked, stroking a large black scale carefully.

_One of my kin lives here,_ Bahamut chuckled, _and that is how. I wonder where he is at the moment._

_Destroying more cities?_ Carson suggested, looking around carefully, _how many of your kin are left?_

_I don't know, but there aren't bound to be many,_ Bahamut leapt off the tower and took off southwards, _you can thank your own kin for that._

_I'm sorry._

_If you saw the dragons in there prime you wouldn't be._

_I'm not sorry for them, I'm sorry for you!_

Bahamut stopped flapping his wings but left them straight to glide forward and turned his head to gaze at Carson, who reached over at pat the tip of the dragon's nose. Shaking its head, it looked foreword and continued to glide along over the water, flapping its wings every now and then.

**XOXOXOX**

McKay and Ford walked through the gate and the doctor was trying to explain something to the lieutenant who just didn't seem to be getting it. A moment later, Sheppard stepped through and was smiling while Teyla laughed at some joke he must have told her before they stepped through the Stargate.

Even though Beckett was gone, Weir suggested they pick up 'Gate travel again while they waited for him to return. True, this had a few disadvantages, but if he were to attack like Aerith suggest he might, then they would need all the supplies they could get.

But that wasn't what was bother Weir as she watched them walk up to her, still talking like they had been before they entered the 'Gate and she watched as it was shut down and the shield was disabled.

They hadn't had any news of Wraith attacks since right before Carson became the Chosen One. That was three months ago, and he had been MIA for almost four weeks now. The Commanding Officer of Atlantis was worried what fate might have befallen the poor Scottish man.

There were so many ways he could have gotten hurt, and she was sure that magical or not, Bahamut would not be able to cure every little pain he had. And she was wondering how he was surviving food-wise.

After all, he had simply burst through the 'sky-roof' with Bahamut when he left, and it had been hours after he had eaten. Maybe he starved to death. Or, something in the back of her mind told her, maybe he had come across people to feed him.

Which would be wonderful, except the fact that he had a dragon with him who would encourage him to kill any one that annoyed him. And that was _definitely_ a bad thing. Could there be a more awful way to make friends?

Gate Team: 1 made it up to her and she smiled kindly and put her hands in her pockets, mind still wandering. They seemed to be waiting for her to say something and she shrugged her shoulders and quickly looked over each new member.

"How did it go?" Weir asked at last, "They try to bite you again?"

"Not exactly," Sheppard laughed, scratching the tip of his nose with one finger while she watched a slight pink colour spread across his cheeks, "But if we can help them fix their OSS they will be willing to help."

"OSS?" Weir asked.

"Orange Sky Shield," McKay spoke up, "It seems to keep the moon light from changing them into wolves in the middle of the night. And it is running on a nearly full ZPM."

McKay's tone seemed to sadden at the fact that there was a near full Zero Point Module within his grasp but he wasn't aloud to take it. Weir noticed this but didn't comment and seemed to be running the thoughts over in her head.

"Not very often you meet Werewolves," Weir said slowly, "Are they as bad as everyone makes them out to be?"

"Not really," Ford said, "And the turn into wolves during the night and only a half wolf during the full moon. Kind of cool really."

"And how hard would it be to fix their OSS?" Weir continued, walking to the conference room and gesturing for them to follow, "And what do they have to offer us?"

"Well for the OSS, it wouldn't be that hard," McKay said, "Just a little tampering around to change it to a night time thing instead of an eclipse thing which seems to make them insane. A few days, maybe more if we have to be gone by night time."

"And they said we could have us much as their crops as we would require, as they are more of meat eaters," Teyla offered, "Saying that plants were usually used for the young, the old, and the pregnant and sick."

"That seems to be a large category to me," Weir frowned.

"Well, there children are mostly born in spring, and they eat plants until they get there first tooth, at three months, and the pregnant only need plants for the last few months," Teyla recounted, thinking of how the Alpha Female had explained it, "They don't get sick often and they don't live very long after fifty because of their meaty diet. Fifty is the point of age when they are old."

"I'm glad they could make such an offer," Weir said sitting down in her chair as the others sat in their own, "But when you go to see them let them know we won't require much of their food. How much do they have by the way?"

Teyla and Sheppard looked at each other as if trying to think of a way to explain how much food the Lupus-Cruor had. After a moment John opened his mouth to comment but closed it again.

"They had a lot," Ford said simply, "Many, many fields."

"Why so much for meat eaters?" Weir asked.

"Something about an Alpha Male hoping to make a deal like this thousands of years ago," McKay said simply.

"Okay, I guess we can take some then," Weir said, slightly taken aback.

**XOXOXOX**

He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his stomach, his mind ready to explode. It felt like there was burning lava running through his veins, and images of pain flicked through his mind like a slide show.

To many to count and flipping so fast that he couldn't see what they were. It was almost like watching someone else's life pass before his eyes, a couple thousand someone's lives pass before his eyes.

It was almost as if, every time he failed the summoning, he was forced to watch the victims of whatever it was he was trying to summon. He wanted to stop, simply give up, but then that was still messing up the summoning and he would feel the pain again.

So he had to summon the thing even though it was completely against him. And he had nothing he could do about it. The Chosen One hadn't returned and Aerith had taken over his spot as head healer.

And the Wraith...

It was almost as if he could feel their presence, slowly gathering forces and coming closer. It was almost like they had nothing better to do then assist the Crisis of the Sky destroy the Planet and Ancients.

And he was slowly distancing himself from people. Every time he tried to summon whatever it was he was told too, he seemed to be getting more and more of its own personality, or at least he assumed that much.

He let his hair slowly grow long, even for a male's and his clothes changed from their light browns to the closet thing he could get to black. And people annoyed him, and he blew up and ended up yelling at them, scaring them off.

And soon everyone ignored him, except his best friend and father. But when he got himself a wooden sword and began to fight others with it, they slowly began to distance themselves from him.

He had wanted attention, but not quite like this. He was an outcast among his people, and the people of Atlantis. But the two people he _wanted_ to notice him were too busy worrying about the Chosen One.

The bloody Chosen One who was out over the ocean somewhere playing with a dragon, trying to find its brothers to destroy mankind, as they knew it. But that didn't bother him, not in the least.

There was only one more problem he had. He found it was impossible to try to summon when the black sphere was with him, so he often hid it somewhere before he went to summon the thing in his head.

And he still had to find a way to give it to the Chosen One who was, once again, off playing with dragons who want to destroy mankind. And the voice in _his_ head seemed to become less patient of late.

Coaxing him to hurry, and see if there was anyway for him to bring the Chosen One back to Neo Midgar. Or was it Atlantis? He blinked in confusion and stood up and dusted off his clothes before turning to leave the room.

He'd have to summon whatever it was soon, just so the voice would leave him alone.

**XOXOXOX**

They stood next to a large crystal clear lake and Bahamut stuck its head under and looked around. There wasn't much difference. Nothing swam in it and the bottom was cut clean like a bowl.

Shaking its massive head, the dragon looked at Carson who was sitting by the lakes end watching the water lap up against the surface. He closed his eyes and felt for something in his pocket, before squeezing it tightly.

He felt a strange energy surge through him, and warm him up slightly in the middle of the cold night. He turned to look up at Bahamut who was watching him intently and he sent a smile in the direction of the large black summon.

And it lay beside him, head resting on the ground and Carson reached over and gently rubbed one of the scales that were about as big as a dinner plate, which was actually one of the smaller black scales.

_When will you summon him?_ Bahamut asked closing his eyes, _you realize I will be the one in the fire if it is not soon. He knows you have him. I felt him accept you all that time ago._

_Will it hurt like when I summoned you?_ Carson asked, sighing slightly.

_That all depends. I was never forced to summon one, but it helps remove some of the pain that it has over things inside the orbs._

_So I would be helping it?_

_Him._

_Sorry, I would be helping him?_

_Why do you think most summons are willing to help?_

_Sorry, you're the first one I've met._

_I assure you, I won't be the last._

_Okay, I guess I'll summon him soon then._

_How soon?_

_Soon._

_Humans._

* * *

**A/N: **Okays, how was that? I only want these six pages long so Bahamut's big bro will have to wait. And as for the Lupus-Cruor... Well I wanted to have Werewolves in my story but they won't have a major part. And their name means Wolf Blood if you were interested. Heh...

-**Cailean**


	10. Chapter IX

**A/N: **Okay, this one took forever to type but I can't say I like it. And since my Internet is about dead, I'll just say thanks for the review kbandy. =) I feel special.

* * *

His eyes were closed and he held the red materia loosely in his hand as he concentrated on summoning it. Bahamut sat behind him like a spynx and waited for the moment its brother would arrive. As Carson's energy level rose, the familiar red light shot out of the red sphere and hit the middle of the lake.

The light began to bounce off imaginary mirrors, forming the outline of a beast, even bigger then Bahamut and once the outline was finished the colours seemed to leek in from the red lines until a large red dragon hovered over the lake.

It's stomach was yellow, and the rest of its scales shone like rubies, and it spread its large black and red wings and hovered over to land near Bahamut, tail swishing lazily and long claws leaving deep cuts in the grounds.

The two dragons seemed to regard each other for a moment before the red one leapt onto the black one and sank its fangs in its younger brothers neck. Bahamut gave a cry. A terrible sound and Carson felt his heart shatter as his large friend suffered.

Red guy pushed Bahamut over and flared its wings out to show its size and put one claw on the smooth red scales and it's tail wrapped around itself before it lowered its head and snorted black smoke clouds in Bahamut's face.

Then whatever was wrong seemed to be resolved and Red backed off and sat down like a cat, tail wrapped around it's self and wings folded on its back and Bahamut sat up and cleaned dirt off of its red stomach scales.

_Bahamut, are you okay?_ Carson asked, nervously walking up to the dragon and putting a hand on one of the black scales.

_Do I look all right?_ Bahamut snapped, caging him between his shiny claws.

Carson put his hands on the claws and stared out of them like the people in prison do. He looked up and seemed to contemplate this for a while and nodded his head and he was sure he saw the dragon roll his eyes at him.

_Why did your brother attack you?_ Carson asked as Bahamut removed his claw.

_You don't have any brothers, do you?_ Bahamut chuckled.

_No, but I have a sister... or two._

_Eh... females, even worse._

_They aren't that bad._

_Only a human would say that._

Carson smiled and walked to the lakes edge and dipped his jacket in it, before returning to Bahamut's side and scraping away the dirt on its stomach and some blood on its neck, as the dragon seemed to heal itself half-heartedly.

Red stood and walked over to Carson and put its head on the ground in front of him to get a better look at the human. It turned its head to the side as it stared, and then picked him up in a claw and put him in between its wing joints.

_Um... What is he doing?_ Carson questioned.

_He says he likes you,_ Bahamut replied, looking at his older brother carefully.

_And does he have a name?_

_Neo Bahamut. Neo if that is to confusing for you._

"Hello Neo," Carson said softly, scratching the crease between two of the ruby coloured scales gently.

The dragon bowed its head in acceptance and turned its gaze to its brother and they seemed to be having a conversation he couldn't quite understand. But both would occasionally look at him and he would stare blankly back.

**XOXOXOX**

"How's the OSS coming along?" Weir asked a few days later, looking at Rodney half-heartedly.

"Finished it this morning, and was helping put some supplies in baskets," Rodney replied, gesturing at the crops behind him, "They said they would wait for the rest to finish growing before we were to take them."

"Makes plenty of sense," Elizabeth thought, "And any news of the Wraith?"

"They apparently haven't been to the Lupus-Cruor planet for a long time," McKay shrugged.

"I see," Weir frowned, "I wonder what happened to them."

"Maybe it's like 'Steve' said, maybe they have gathered forces and are looking for us," Rodney shook his head sadly, "I can think of no other excuse."

"I guess we pray Carson comes soon then," Elizabeth sighed, and Rodney nodded.

**XOXOXOX**

He looked into the mirror and saw the reflection of a boy he never knew. Nothing was the same between them at all. The hair, eyes, skin... all of those belonged to _him_ but they weren't his anymore.

And a sudden anger surged through him as he slammed his fist down upon the mirror and yet it didn't crack. It still stood in one peace, showing the reflection of the male he wasn't back to him.

He slid his fingers behind the edge of the mirror and tugged gently. And with a soft 'pop' it was off the wall and in his hands. Behind the mirror stood a small black sphere waiting for someone to take it.

It seemed to call out to him, urging him to use its power. But it was as if it only spoke his name. Everyone else avoided this lavatory, saying there was something evil about it. But what could possibly be so evil about a mirror, sanitizer and toilet?

No one was quite sure, but they claimed to feel an evil energy in it, that no machine could detect. And so they avoided it. Well, except for those few ancients immune to its call, so one little boy in it was no big mystery.

And behind the mirror was a hollow shelf, as if made just for hiding the sphere behind. No one else had noticed it, no one else cared that the mirrors could be removed. No one else cared but him.

He knew the sphere would be safe, and yet he never could quite stand the bathroom. Because whenever he went to it he saw _him_ in the mirror, glaring back at him through dark eyes, as if daring him to test him.

And he couldn't break the mirror. No matter how hard he tired, he was never able to break the mirror. And he tired everything he could think of save blowing it up with a gun or getting a jumper to zap it.

Silently, he grabbed the sphere and put in into his pocket, replaced the mirror and stared at his reflection again. They said mirrors told the truth, but they didn't. There was no way a mirror could tell the truth.

Because he didn't have long hair or dark eyes and scratches from getting into fights, he was a sweet child, an innocent child. But the mirror lied to him, ever since he met _her_ the mirror has been lying to him.

And he couldn't force himself to change because _he_ wouldn't let him. His body and mind were for _him_ to control now, until he got the summoning right. Which had to be soon, so he could cut his hair and join the others in a game of tag.

But would they let him, after what _he_ had done to him? The same bitter thoughts ran through his head as he stared at the reflection in the mirror, cursing its very existence once more.

**XOXOXOX**

Aerith lay down on her bed, arms folded behind her head and brown hair out of its ponytail. Her eyes were half closed, and she was muttering words softly under her breath that even she couldn't hear.

The splash of the waves below kept her awake, and the window was open to let in the ocean breeze and the nightly sounds. Not that there was much to hear. They were to far from land to hear the birds, and other beasts.

And staying in Neo Midgar was almost as bad as being in the cell was. It didn't matter, she was still in prison no matter how metaphorically it was. Cetra weren't meant to be stuck in the ocean, it was too hard to talk to the Planet.

She needed to get to dry land soon or she was going to snap, she couldn't remember being gone for so long. Not even the boar to Costa Del Sol because that was only a few hours...

Maybe she would talk to Weir about it, maybe she would let her step through the 'Gate to one of the other planets they already went to for half an hour or so. It could happen, and anyways she needed to replenish her energy.

She rolled out of her bed and walked to the windowsill and looked outside half heartedly, before sitting on it and watching the gentle rippling effect that the water had, similar to that of the Stargate.

The Stargate... it was amazing how everything seemed to revolve around that little stone ring. Okay, so it wasn't little but still... A whole civilization that revolved around that single Stargate.

Kind of creepy and yet impressive at the same time.

But she had problems with being part of that civilization, no matter how small her part was. There was something eerie that she was uncomfortable with about being so dependent on the Stargate.

Or maybe she was just simply drained from being so far from land. It would be nice for Bahamut to attack, send them through the gate to a planet they knew was safe. It all seemed nice and good.

Except the fact that a few people might be hurt in the process.

But one must be ready for such events, she thought grimly as she turned back to her bed to get some sleep.

**XOXOXOX**

McKay rubbed his temple, watching one of the doctors take care of a young child and he sighed, and remembered that Beckett wasn't here to take care of his wounds in the middle of the night anymore.

And Aerith, the only doctor he felt remotely comfortable with apparently went to bed half an hour ago. The female with the child smiled, kissed the top of his head and shooed him away before turning to McKay.

"What's yer problem?" She asked, cocking a thin red eyebrow.

"Aren't you one of the-?"

"Yes, but that isn't important," The woman smiled faintly, "What's wrong with ye?"

"Oh, Just a burn that I got earlier," McKay shrugged.

The woman giggled and nodded before going to get some cream to put on it. He was slightly startled that she had a really soft touch and the way her bangs never fell in her face... he wondered if the woman had some sort of gel for that.

"There," She smiled stepping away looking at him.

"Um, yeah thanks," McKay said standing.

She nodded and looked out a window and he saw her face sadden. It didn't surprise him to see the woman's reaction. A lot of the female's had taken quite a likening to the doctor, and he had heard news of a teen saying that they fed him to the Wraith as a sacrifice and another, this one a girl, burst into tears denying it.

It was the one that liked to stalk Beckett, and play with stuff in McKay's lab. She had some sort of strange name, Mems or something like that. He couldn't really say he liked her though.

Not that he liked a lot of children.

Most were simply too loud and annoying to him and had to know exactly what was going on. He remembered having problems with his nephew... and he shivered in memory.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. He was in a whole another galaxy and he didn't really miss the annoying little child.

When he got back to his lab he continued to tamper with the little palm pilot looking thing that had burned him earlier.

* * *

**A/N: **XD Sorry if it was slow, I suddenly got writer's block. Oh, and updates will be slow as I start school Monday. ::cries::


	11. Chapter X

**

* * *

A/N: **Okay, this one was a lot of fun to write, and due to space issues, I'll answer reviews at the bottom. =) I realized I didn't title the last chapter lol but I guess that doesn't matter. I dedicate this chapter to anyone who has the slightest clue to where I got the dragons in human form from. ;) It might be a little tough though.

**_Chapter Ten: Of Fire and Spheres_**

* * *

No one was sure what started the panic, or how long it had been going on. All anyone new was that there was a red dragon circling ahead and a black one flying towards the city. Red had been there for almost an hour and Black wasn't as quick a flyer.

All anyone had hoped was that the dragon would tire and fly away but that didn't seem to be the case. Instead said dragon enjoyed flying overhead and scaring everyone. Most screams had died down in the last hour, but the panic-stricken faces were still visible in every corner of the city.

No matter where you went, people were rushing around packing up supplies and readying to leave, or go hide in a discreet location for hours on end. Children were crying and parents held them close but no one seemed to notice that only one boy was not struck by panic.

He walked around every now and then, looking out the windows as if waiting for the dragon to come. He would constantly put his hand over a bulge right above his heart, as if checking it was still there and smile as if things were fine.

Everyone was too worried about himself or herself to notice this boys actions, not that he had been noticed much in the last few weeks anyways. He was, after all, an outcast. The boy turned to look at a man, who was trying to calm down a frantic man spouting random ways of death off the top of his head.

Someone down the hall screamed at the top of their lungs as the red dragon dove for them, sent out jets of flame and swooped back up, cracking its tail loudly like a whip. But it was nothing, and the panic died down a bit, until the dragon swooped and burned once more.

The fear of what could happen if the dragon decided it was tired of faking was on everyone's minds. They tried sending a puddlejumper to shoot it down, but that was clutched tightly in a back claw with three men and a woman in it waiting to be set free from the beast.

And all the while, black loomed closer and closer, just waiting to be able to join in the mass chaos its brother was causing.

It was only a matter of minutes before black arrived and red swooped down again, diving into the mirrored sky roof of the jumper room only to bounce back roaring and trying to care for its unexpected burns, hate burning in its eyes.

Black arrived and the two began to tear at the shield, all the while getting no further. Then as if by magic, the shield stopped and the two dragons swooped into the base, black first and landed in the Jumper Bay and a male jumped off its back and smiled at men pointing guns at him.

Confusion passed over everyone as they stared in disbelief at the man before them, and the large dragons seemingly bickering over the little space they were aloud to sit in.

**XOXOXOX**

"Where have you been?"

"Around?"

"Where?"

"Oh, a few different continents."

"Cont- there are more then one?"

"Of course! This _is_ a planet!"

Murmurs spread through the small crowd and glances turned to the two new males before them. One with flame red hair and ruby coloured robes, and then amber eyes stared back, leaning back in a chair, arms folded over his chest. The other had granite black hair and blood red eyes, wearing black robes sitting in a similar pose.

The two had been dragons almost moments before, and agreed to change to humans if only so they could have more space to move even though it used much of their precious energy, which they detested.

Carson rested his elbows on the table and locked his fingers together, resting his chin on them smiling cheerfully upon all of those to look at him, no matter how dazed they seemed to be.

But the conference room, or the people in it at least, no one could tell what the ancient room was thinking, all were confused about Red's since of humor and how there doctor had managed to get back just fine, as if nothing had changed save the fact he wore a sword strapped to his back, and silver bracers.

"So... you helped these two dragons, Bahamut and Neo Bahamut why?" Weir asked, regaining her composure.

"Aye, because Bahamut was making me go insane," Carson shrugged, the black dragons teeth showed in a cruel smile and it chuckled slightly.

_Careful what you say, these people can kick you out._ Carson warned, casting a glance to Bahamut.

_I'm a dragon. I'll just transform and eat them or something equally as corny._

_But what if you can't?_

_I can, now pay attention the woman asked you something._

"Hm?" Carson asked, looking at Weir once more.

"Is it safe to have these dragons on base? You said something about help..."

_Tell her,_ Bahamut began smirking, _That we will help as long as we are A) not locked up B) given freedom to roam and C) aloud chocobo meat._

Carson repeated the message slowly, glancing at Bahamut to make sure he got it right. He felt like leaving the last part off but when the dragon stood and summoned a fireball in its hand he quickly added it in.

Though Bahamut sat down, Weir sent him a confused look pondering what a chocobo was. She turned her gaze to Bahamut who was playing with the hem of his robes, and chewing on something that resembled a chicken bone.

"A chocobo is a bird, that is similar to a large, overgrown chicken," Carson explained quickly, "Very fast, very rare, and very tasty. Easy as pie to catch when you see them though."

"Okay," Weir said slowly, "We will see what we can do about the last one, but for the other two... as long as you don't hurt anyone then I don't see why not if there is a guard with you."

Neo hissed and Bahamut scowled, folding his arms over his chest like a stubborn child and sent images of Weir dying hundreds of gruesome deaths to Carson's head who suppressed a giggle but nodded his head saying they other wise approved.

But something else was bothering him, what would happen if the people knew that the two new humans were dragons? Only a few knew about this but they were too disbelieving to say anything at all about it.

But seeing as two dragons don't just disappear it could already be widely known about it all. So then everyone would know, and probably fear the dragon/human/whatever they were.

And why Weir accepted this so willingly was beyond him as well, as if she had already made plans for what the dragons could do. Or she might know something he didn't, which would also prove interesting in this case.

But only time could tell, and he had plenty of it.

**XOXOXOX**

He slipped into Carson's room and began to rummage around with the objects within, as if trying to find the perfect place to put it. But he didn't see anything that was just out of the way enough no one unimportant would find it, but still well enough that the Chosen One would find it.

He growled in frustration and looked around the room once more, and an idea hit him. Frantically he began to tear things apart, making the room a complete mess and within it all he dropped the small black sphere carefully hidden in a spare boot.

The mess would attract Carson's attention all right, and if not, he was a fool of fools. Soft voices outside of the room told him that someone was coming and he frantically looked for somewhere to hide.

But there was nowhere and he gulped, his eyes large and sweat pouring down his face. So he made a mad dive for the closet and fell to the floor with a heavy thump. He stood and grabbed at the wall, wishing for a way out but finding none.

He heard the door slide open and he quieted and lay on the floor in a strange position and closed his eyes, straining to hear what was going on in the room. A soft gasping sound and then a strangled cry and two sets of feet.

"What happened?" voice one asked, a female.

"I'm... not sure," a male gulped, "Why would anyone want to rob me?"

"Is anything missing?"

More sounds filled the room, these of things being moved almost as if someone was tiding the room. The voices were drowned out by the sounds of rearranging going on, almost as if they were whispering.

After a while one set of footsteps left and the mattress groaned as one person sat down and began to think. The boy fidgeted nervously, and boredly, wishing now that he could simply leave and come back later.

Life would be more fun that way instead of lying in the very clean walk in closet. The bed groaned again and muttered thoughts filled the air. And some time after that, the breathing softened and he chanced a peek out of the closet.

Carson lay asleep conked out on the bed, and he sighed a sigh of relief. Pushing the closet door open some more he slipped out and noticed the room was mostly clean and he chuckled softly, before skipping out of the room happily to go to bed himself.

**XOXOXOX**

Three figures stood in a room that might have been a conference room, or it might have been a large closet with a small table and chairs. That didn't matter, what did was that they were there.

One of them tapped his finger on the table, almost bored and looked at another, waiting for whatever it was that was going to ruin his life to be said. It was bound to be _something_ interesting, after all, only three were there.

The only female took a seat and pulled a folder out from somewhere and lay it out on the desk, chuckling slightly as she did so, amber eyes almost laughing at the other twos reactions to the words.

They weren't really words though, nor symbols. The fiery curves and the elegant arches... It was almost as if the ink marks had their own emotions, each one different and yet the same, written in faded blue ink.

The third and final male, seemed a little startled at the old fashion way of writing, and wrinkled his pale and pointy nose in disgust before shoving it away and looking at the female.

Her smirk widened and her eyes narrowed and the first male timidly turned the page, wondering what had made the woman so... cocky. And the answer wasn't to clear, and yet at the same time it made perfect since.

On the second page was a map of the galaxy, the red marks were the planets in there corner of it, the green ones were other ones of their kind, yellow ones were risky and/or pointless and black where uninhabited.

One of those black marked planets was circled with a red pin, and more writings were furiously scribbled onto it with fiery curves and edges, giving the text an angered look, if it were possible.

The male flipped the page again and stared blankly at the third one. This one was of a map of the planet, more scribbled writings and symbols marking locations. The curves and lines were sloppier and yet grand at the same time, an almost excited look.

And all the mountains, rivers and ruins were marked on the map perfectly, and the details were magnificent. The map even held such things as the tide and tornado paths. But it didn't seem to be that which pleased the woman the most.

On the forth and final page was a large city in the middle of the ocean, and an energy analyze chart on the side of it. The male looked up at the woman disbelieving and then back down at the paper and rubbed his eyes.

The older one snatched the paper and read the excited marks and a smirk spread across his own face, and he licked his dry lips before clapping the female's shoulder and she sent him a glare and rubbed the mark.

"I thought that the city was destroyed," the first one spoke, "And how come you are only now picking up the traces of it?"

The sound echoed off the walls and the woman winced, and rubbed her ears and sent the male a glare as well before thinking of how to explain her answer best. They seemed to know better then to rush her, but even they were growing impatient.

"Well," she said in a soft voice, betraying her form, "There must be a breach in the shield and we have been able to determine the energy levels for a while now. The forth spurt from that planet in three months just occurred, it may be the one."

"Do the others know?" the oldest asked.

"Only us, and one other."

"Good, keep it that way."

The female and younger male nodded their heads in acceptance as the meeting was dismissed. Half-heartedly the female gathered her info and disappeared through a door covered completely by shadows.

* * *

**A/N: **okay, once again, this one was a blast. The last section was to get you thinking a bit about things and I'm sure its obvious who is talking and what it is about, but if not... Then shoot me. 'Thias-chan could guess it.

**Kbandy: **Well you are special I don't know why you didn't like this one I did have a great day in school 2moro hope to get more soon thanks again Kerry

_I'm so glad someone truly likes my story ::tear tear:: People like you are why I enjoy writing, so I'll try to work on it during school a bit in a notebook. Thanks a lot love, I'll try to update soon but there should be one up by next Monday._

**Hassawassa: **Man, that was one of my favorite games, but I am still partial to the original ff, you know, 2D pasted to the screen and all. Ah, brings me back. And now I drool over FFX, ah...  
  
Anyway, this is turning out to be quite an epic adventure for our folks at SGA isn't it? This story is so engaging, you just get sucked in. I read all 10 chappies you have here in one night.  
And I must say, I can't wait for more, this is one of the most unique crossovers I've ever seen.  
Hehe, and I hear ya about school, im heading back myself. Good luck, and hope to seem more of this from you soon.

_Oh, the original FFs... Loved those games. I hope they don't redo those graphics because those were some of the best games of all time. I still think FFVII is the best but I love FFX graphics..._

_I'd like to thanks for the compliment, or if it's just a fact I'll take it as one. When I started writing this I never meant for it to turn out like this so all my plans are constantly changing with each new chapter lol. But I warn, there might be a chara death or two. (Not just the Wraith lol)_

_I don't like school, but only because I'm in enrichment and do a lot of work XD Like I said, I'll try to update soon. _

**JonnyG: **I want a farscapestaragte Atlantis fic...

_Someone else asked me to do one, but I'm afraid I don't know too much about Farscape. I got into it for a while then when my cable died I missed a few months of it so I don't dig it like I used to._

My bro thinks I'm in an overly good mood, but I'd just like to say I love these reviews. They mean a lot to me.

Happy Hunting!

-**Cailean**


	12. Chapter XI

**A/N: **Hiya. I got another chapter up! Woot woot! ::huggles Captain Sagara plushies:: so, I guess I need to complain now... Erm... My brother's Kenshin DVD is scratched ::cry cry:: And it is the fight with Soujiro too! Wah! ::hides in corner to cry a river::

**_Chapter Eleven: A Step in the Wrong Direction._**

* * *

He stood still, legs apart and firmly placed on the ground and searched his mind for what it was that he needed to know. He squeezed his hands into fists until his knuckles went white and yet still he stood, the blood slipping in between his fingers and gently dripping onto the ground.

And he thought of the man who had possessed him, and stole his precious body and free will. The cold laugh and the energy that surged through his veins during a summoning filled him. And he concentrated on bringing the man out into the mortal realm.

His clothes were blown by an invisible wind that only he could feel and more energy surged through his veins like lava and he concentrated harder on his mission. And something in front of him flickered.

For the briefest second he saw something and then it was gone. Long platinum hair and blue green eyes... He shivered and then his mind exploded in pain and he fell to the floor clutching his head tightly, biting his tongue as if not to scream.

"I'm sorry," He hissed, rolling on the floor, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!"

And the pain slowly ebbed away, leaving him laying on the ground on his back, panting and gasping for breath. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing, trying to recollect himself incase someone noticed the surge of energy that had almost summoned _him_.

He sat up and shook his head, using a corner of his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his forehead, shivering slightly as he felt the tingling sensation of _his_ presence in him saying _he_ was both happy and angry with him.

He shook his head and stood and spread his legs apart and focused all of his energy on _him_ once more.

**XOXOXOX**

"What does this mean?" John asked leaning over Rodney's desk pointing at a line graph looking thing similar to a heart rate detector utterly confused.

"It _means_," Rodney said hotly, "That there was another spurt of energy that only lasted for about half a second somewhere on the base. But we can't prove it really existed."

"Oh, so what would it mean if you did?" Major Sheppard asked, looking at the other cluelessly.

"See how high that one bar goes?" Rodney asked, pointing at the screen, "That is more then enough energy to take us to Earth and bring us back. _That_ is why the little bar is important, and I want to prove it really existed."

"But what happens if it is a monster in a box again?"

Rodney stared blank for a moment, before shaking his head and not answering the question, going back to his frantic work as if Major Sheppard had never been there, and still wasn't there.

Sighing bored, John looked around the room a little and noticed a small gold ring and picked it up. He looked at it carefully and it seemed unimportant compared to the rest of the big mysterious things so he ran his thumb over the top and a 3D map appeared in front of him.

"Um... Rodney?"

"I know what the ring does, now put it back," The male said without stopping or delaying his work.

"Fine," John snorted, "Be that way."

Once again, Rodney ignored him and John shoved his hands in his pockets and left the room, deciding he would go visit Dr. Beckett in the labs to see how he was doing. The doctor had been back almost a week now, and his little dragon flunkies were following around as if stalking him.

But what bothered him most was that Carson appeared to be having conversations with himself, as his little dragon friends couldn't talk--- at least he hadn't heard them talk yet.

He stopped walking in front of the doctor's office and the door slid open, admitting him. It only took John half a second to realize something had gone terribly wrong, as Dr. Beckett, Aerith and a few more doctors were gathered around one of the beds, talking quickly.

The black haired and red-eyed dragon/human/thing turned to him and blinked, a slightly worried look on its face. John's eyebrow's shot up, having no idea what the hell could be so wrong that the dragon was worried.

Well, it might have something to do with McKay's mysterious energy signs, but he highly doubted that. Nodding a greeting at Bahamut, he took a few steps towards the table and stood on his tiptoes to see who was on the table.

And he gave out a strangled cry and stepped back, and the doctors turned to look at him, scared, having had no knowledge of his presence. All except Beckett, who shot him a kind smile, before turning his attention back to the boy on the table.

"What happened to Jintoh?" John asked, squeezing past the doctors to the end of the bed, towards the child's feet.

But the strangest part was, how Jintoh was hurt. Burns covered a good portion of his body, but what little clothes the doctors hadn't removed were wet and large cuts covered good portions of the child's body.

His long hair was drenched in blood, and the cot was much in the same state, as Carson tenderly cleaned and wrapped a few of the wounds, as quickly as he could.

"Well, 'Hamut found him," Carson began, and John was almost sure he heard a hiss come from Bahamut before the medical doctor continued, "And he was in this state. 'Hamut said he was off to investigate the mysterious energy flashes he's been feeling."

"But how could Jintoh have anything to do with this?" John asked softly, tracing the edge of the child's shoe, "I know he's changed, but why Jintoh?"

"I wish I could tell you," Carson smiled sadly.

John felt Aerith put a hand on his shoulder and she smiled faintly at him, and he nodded his head, accepting her comfort. She held one hand over Jintoh's leg, and green tendrils flickered from them, wrapping around her fingers till her hand was enveloped in a green light but it faded out as quickly as it appeared.

"And my materia hasn't worked since the last great burst of energy," Aerith said sadly, and something sparked inside of John.

"Did Bahamut find Jintoh before or after that energy spark?" John asked quickly, turning to face the dragon who twirled a lock of granite hair in-between his fingers, smiling a cocky smile, and nodding at Carson.

"Bahamut found Jintoh after the blast," Carson said slowly, "And I know what you are thinking. It is highly possible that whatever it is that made the energy blast did this to him. But there's one problem with that theory. These cuts here, and here, were made by a thin sword, along the lines of a katana."

John stared at Carson for a moment, before turning to look at Jintoh once more, rubbing the cords holding his moccasin like shoes together. This still didn't make any sense to him, an energy blast, a sword, and an injured Jintoh. And all of this started after Aerith had arrived.

"Wait... A katana?" John blinked, "How many katana wounds have you treated before?"

Carson's smile was sly, and his eyes twinkled and he turned his attention back to healing Jintoh's wounds ASAP and John excused himself to go warn Weir that something might be loose in the city, ready to kill its inhabitants.

**XOXOXOX**

Bahamut brushed the long black hair over his shoulder, and watched as it made silent waves, cascading over most of his back. Running his fingers through the seeming sheets of silk, a half smile appeared on his face as he stepped out of Carson's lab, looking for where John might have went.

He caught a faint scent coming from somewhere to his left and he closed his red eyes, and everything in his mind shone red as well, only various colours of it. At the far end of the hall, far from human sight, was a blazing ruby figure walking away from him.

Opening his eyes, he silently followed the form of the once was ruby red figure, the swishing of his robes and the patter of his feet having seemingly disappeared from him. The dragon made a mental note as he saw John step into the control room, telling him from the nervousness of his scent and the dire situation whatever John had to do was going to take a while.

So he slipped off down another hall, until he came to a small door and it slid open for him. Stepping into the room, Bahamut noticed it was a bathroom and he closed his eyes again, searching for the energy trail he had noticed much earlier.

Behind the mirror, a faint trace of the mysterious energy could be seen, only this was a crimson colour, with yellow specks glittering within it slightly. Opening his eyes, Bahamut pulled down the mirror, awaiting his prize.

And he growled deep within his throat when all he got was an empty storage space and he summoned some energy from his dragon form, before crumbling the mirror like paper, as the millions of tiny shards fell to the ground like rain.

Blood dripped from in-between his fingers, forming a small puddle on the floor. Releasing the last of the mirror to fall to the floor, he brushed a lock of long black hair out of the way before putting his bleeding hands in his robe pockets and exiting the room.

His first lead was gone, he noted dryly, and someone was bound to notice the blood and broken mirror in the bathroom, which would lead to some suspicious thoughts. But that didn't seem to be the worst part yet.

Someone- or thing- capable of mass murder was loose on the base. That, Bahamut could deal with. But what he couldn't deal with was his magical powers were almost diminished and something with plenty off energy was wandering around.

He stalked down the halls, head lowered, and eyes closed, as he traced energy levels until he came to the jumper bay. Seeing nothing of interest, he turned and prepared to walk away when a flicker of life caught his attention.

Turning around, he saw that someone was in the room, with a bright golden aura. Screaming in his head, he opened his eyes quickly and covered them with a hand, momentarily blinded by the bright light.

It appeared, that he had found his mysterious energy being, only it was in the form of a human but something was different about it. Its aura was wrong, almost as if it was... no, something that strong couldn't have been.

The door slid open and admitted Bahamut who walked across the floor, not caring if his unprotected feet stepped on the glass, and ignoring the pain as many cuts began to grace the pale underside of his feet.

Slight puddles of blood from where he had stepped began to form as he walked closer to where he felt the energy emitting. And a new scent suddenly washed over Bahamut, and he almost gagged.

The scent of blood was so undeniably strong, that it would just about kill anyone not already used to its poison. So the thing that hurt the boy really _was_ a murderer, and a cruel and sadistic smile passed over the dragon's face.

Time to make some friends, he thought.

But when he saw the sitting form of the being, he felt himself frozen to the spot, fear springing up from every corner of his body and he let out a strangled cry. The being looked at him, and narrowed its eyes, before Bahamut was hurled to the other side of the room.

Something was terribly wrong if _he_ was here, the dragon thought quickly, and decided that now might be the best time to test out his human body limits, to see how many more scarce minutes he could buy the city.

**XOXOXOX**

Aerith smiled happily as Jintoh stirred slightly, his fingers twitching. She called to Carson and he rushed to the female's side, looking down at the awakening child, before hugging Aerith tightly, mumbling a silent prayer to the gods.

"Eris! I need you to run and tell Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard that Jintoh has awoken," Carson called over his shoulder to the half asleep teenage Athosian sleeping in his chair, "And tell them to be quick."

"Godspeed," Eris smiled, before hopping up and walking from the room, before running down the long halls on her way to the control room to find the two requested people.

Carson turned his attention back to Jintoh, who now had his eyes open and was staring blankly at the ceiling, as if he was trying to register what had happened in his mind. Aerith took his hand in hers, a faint smile on her lips.

Jintoh's head rolled to the side, and he stared blankly at Carson, his lips moving but no sound came out of them, which confused the doctor greatly. Shaking his head, Carson gestured that the child should not move, because his injuries were too great.

"Beck-ett," Jintoh gasped, choking on the air, "I'm-sorry!"

"Shh... Hush little one," Aerith smiled faintly, stroking his head, "There is no need to worry about anything else."

"No!" Jintoh gasped, his face paling as he used his energy, "It's-my-fault! The-energy! The-Black-Stone! Destroy..."

Jintoh slumped back into his pillows and stopped moving, the heart monitor's constant beeping the only sound as the door slid open to reveal a slightly out of breath Sheppard and Weir, and the energetic female Eris.

"What happened?" John asked, looking at Jintoh nervously.

"He passed out again," Aerith said sadly.

* * *

**A/N: **::sigh:: I can just imagine Bahamut... maybe I'll see if 'Thais can draw me a picture and put it up. )

**Cailean**


	13. Chapter XII

**A/N- **Sorry I haven't updated this in For-Ev-Er! I have been suffering a major case of writers block when it came to this story. . I know, that ubber sucks, does it not? Well, the good news is, I haven't back up and running, the bad news is, I haven't quite come out of my case of writers block yet, so feel free to shoot me if you think this sucks.

**Chapter Twelve: **Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire.

* * *

Bahamut slammed against the wall, and a sickening crack filled the air when he fell back to the ground. He let out a hiss and closed his eyes tightly, pain flooding his mind. Jerking his head back up, he saw the figure he was fighting start to turn away.

_Where do you think you're going?_ Bahamut hissed to the male, struggling to stand up, balancing his weight on his left leg, _we're not finished here!_

"I've got better things to do," the male said causally, not even casting a glance at Bahamut.

The dragon stared in silence, not knowing the other had the ability to talk before. Anger burned with in him, and with out thinking, he lunged forward, large black wings sprouting from his back, claws sprouting through his hands like Wolverine's from the X-Men.

The male turned around and with a loud clank of metal, and a swift kick, Bahamut was thrown backwards- almost. The dragon had taken the opportunity to leap in the air, but the incident had put to much pressure on his leg, and he hissed in pain.

"You are a fool," the male noted, "trying to beat me."

_So what exactly are you here for,_ Sephiroth, _world domination?_ Bahamut scowled at this comment.

A faint smile passed over the platinum haired male's face, and Bahamut froze, knowing just how serious this had just become. And he cursed himself for not realizing Sephiroth wasn't the kind of person to play Mr. Murderer.

_In that case, I can let you go no further,_ Bahamut said, holding his arms over his chest in an 'X', his claws catching the fading light from outside.

"Since when does the mighty dragon Bahamut work to protect humans?" Sephiroth asked, narrowing his eyes.

_I don't protect_ them _just this place._

"I see..."

With a flap of his wings, Bahamut lunged at Sephiroth again, dodged the blade by flying up, and attacking from behind. A smirk passed over the dragons face as his claws dug into Sephiroth's back, but quickly faded as he saw no blood.

And the next thing he remembered was being shot in the stomach with a fireball, and sent flying into a nearby wall, and darkness flooding his mind.

**XOXOXOX**

"Has he woken back up yet?" John asked holding Jintoh's hand, while Halling kneeled by his son's side, lost in prayer.

"No, like I said, he only woke for a second," Aerith shook her head sadly.

Her and Carson agreed it would probably be better to leave out the fact that Jintoh had woken long enough to say he was sorry to Beckett--- at least until they were able to figure out what the curious message meant.

Carson half knew what the message meant, as he was fingering the black orb in his pocket, tracing the edges of the smooth black crystal like surface. He felt a strange power surge through his body whenever he held the strange sphere, and had to admit he liked the feeling.

Aerith sent him a weird glance every time the sphere gave a pulse, but he would stare blankly ahead of him, acting as if it never happened. But they hadn't yet had a chance to talk about it, as a soon as Jintoh passed out, Eris had come back, panting, with John, Weir and McKay.

"Um, I said what is that strange burning scent?" McKay asked, looking around confused.

"It's not coming from in here..." John noted, looking around the room, "So I wonder where..."

And the ring he wore around his ring finger lit up, showing a 3D version of the city, and after a moment, the jumperbay lit up the air, fires burning brightly, smoke filing out of the ceiling.

"Is that what I think it is?" Weir asked, eyes wide and voice confused.

Neo Bahamut leaped up from his spot on the desk, startling Eris and causing her to fall to the floor, and tackling McKay out of the way and pointing frantically at something in the corner.

"What is he saying Carson," Weir asked, looking at the doctor.

"I don't know, I only speak to Baha, none of the others," Carson shrugged, "I'm sorry."

"Others?"

"Summons, there are many more," Aerith explained, "not most are evil, but some are."

"But why is there a fire in our jumperbay?" Weir asked, worried.

"An evil spirit most likely, probably the one that caused the fire," Carson nodded.

"How many spirits are here?"

"Baha, Neo... Any more Aer?"

"Not that I know of, we would have felt it's summoning."

"Well, for now let's put out the fire," Weir said.

**XOXOXOX**

The small group stood at the end of the hall leading to the jumperbay, it completely lost in flames. The heat was intense, and sweat trickled down their arms and foreheads. Nothing seemed that it could obviously be done, and that worried the good leader

Doctor.

"It's so large..." Aerith said quietly, and heard Rodney mumbled something about pointing out the obvious.

_Car...son..._

"What?"

"What did you say doctor?" John asked, turning to look at Carson.

Only, something wasn't right. His eyes were blank, and something in the back of his mind was calling out to him. He began to shiver, and the chills seemed to take over him. A sudden weakness took over him, and he was ready to collapse.

_Car...!_

"Neo, let's go!" Carson gasped, grabbing the dragon's wrist and running towards the flaming hallway.

The dragon pulled loose from the human's grip, and followed, wings ripping from his back and gliding through the thick flames.

"Car-son!"

Whoever had called his name, the Scottish doctor wasn't quite sure, as he was too worried about whatever was in the flame's that called his name. After he had got too the end of the hall, the flames were so intense and the smoke so thick, it almost became impossible to breath.

_Car...son... Hell...p... me..._

_One minute Bahamut! Just give me one more minute!_ Carson screamed in his mind, hoping the dragon wouldn't give up on him.

Holding an arm up over his eyes like he was blocking the sun, he slowly continued through the flames, ignoring the sweat trickling down his forehead, and the flames licking at his legs.

None of that mattered anymore. All that really mattered was that he saved Bahamut from this fiery tomb.

And after awhile he finally made it to the door, and it gleamed up at him innocently behind its burned silver material. But it was locked, and he had no way to get in to help his dragon-gone-human friend.

"Neo-"Carson gasped, choking on the smoke, "-help?"

The red dragon looked at him, and nodded casually. Stepping forward he placed his palms on the door, almost as if he couldn't feel the intense heat surging through it and a moment later, the door was blown backwards with a loud bang, and crashed into a wall on the far side of the Jumperbay.

Carson smiled weakly, and the two continued into the room, ignoring the flames licking at them evilly. He narrowed his eyes, and looked through the flames as best he could and a felt an energy pulse to his right. He turned around quickly, Neo Bahamut having felt it also. The two hurried in the direction of the pulse, and winced when they saw what had emitted said pulse.

Bahamut lay on the ground like a dirty rag that had been tossed aside, his right leg bent in a way that it should never had been able to do normally. Large wings were spread out, to protect him from the fire, but it didn't appear to be working so well. But what sickened the doctor the most was a large cut tracing from the dragons left shoulder, all the way to right above his right hip.

The Dragon looked up weakly, and let out a soft whimper, before closing his eyes and shifting his wings slightly. Both Neo and Carson knelt by him, and tried to think of how they could move him, but it seemed impossible under the circumstances.

Suddenly, a large image of a shard of ice flooded the doctor's mind, and he looked at Neo who pointed to his brother's leg. The two looked at each other for a moment, before Carson nodded, as if deciding it might work.

They both put a hand over the leg with the shattered bone, and focused all their energy, hoping to create a large block of ice. The energy wavered, and didn't seem to want to stick to the dragon's leg to freeze it over.

_Car...Son..._

The Scottish man looked at the dragon sadly, unable to bear hearing the normally arrogant dragon whimper in such pain. He put one hand on the others forehead, and the chill of his icy palm seemed to relax the dragon slightly. Dr. Beckett's other hand strayed to his burnt lab coat, where a soft black sphere brushed up against his fingers.

It only took a second for the energy to pulse through his body, when a new idea came to him. Squeezing it tightly, he put his other hand over Bahamut's leg, and it was frozen over in a second, and a shiny pink protective barrier appeared over that. Beckett looked at Neo and nodded to the dragon, who nodded in turn despite his utmost confusion.

A moment later Bahamut was held piggyback style by his brother, and he clutched tightly, not wanting to be left with the flames. Carson led the way, and as he walked by the flames, a sheet of water would fall on them and put them out, as if they hadn't been there a moment before.

**XOXOXOX**

"Carson? Carson!"

He opened his eyes weakly, to stare up at the bright white ceiling of the hospital room. He touched his forehead gently, only to remove it upon feeling the burnt skin and the pain that spread through his body.

_What happened?_

The question floated in his mind as he searched his memory for what on Earth could have happened to make this happen. He remembered a fire, and sensing Bahamut was somewhere in there...

But what happened after that?

He let out a soft moan, and squinted his eyes shut. He began searching desperately through his mind again for what on Earth- pardon, Atlantis- could have done him so much damage.

He had to have been in the fire, which would explain the burns, but how had he got out alive? And why did he feel suddenly weak? He brushed his fingers against his side, and found that he still had his coat on, though much of it was burnt away, and in his pocket was the black orb...

He squeezed it gently, and felt a strange energy pulse through him as he opened his eyes and everything became a faint green colour. A soft gasp came from his left, and he immediately dropped the orb and looked over to see Aerith standing by his side with a white coat over her pink dress.

"Carson? What just happened?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know," he replied, rubbing his forehead to feel smooth skin once more, "I just suddenly felt all this energy..."

Aerith didn't reply, but stroked his cheek gently with a soft smile on her lips. She pulled back and sat in a chair, looking like a princess from one of those old fashioned movies he used to watch.

He pushed himself up in a sitting position and swung his legs over the side of the bed, feeling as good as he had before this whole Chosen One incident had started. Aerith eyed him carefully, but said nothing.

"What happened?" He asked finally.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Aerith said sadly, "We know nothing that happened after you and Neo Bahamut ran off into the flames. You see, after that happened a large wall of flame shot up, caging you in."

"I remember the fire..." Carson nodded, glad to know that much, "And Neo blew open the door so we could go inside and help Bahamut... Bahamut! Where is he!?"

Aerith looked at her feet sadly and Carson's heart dropped to his stomach. He reached over and grabbed her shoulder with shaky hands, before using the other to force her to look at him, his eyes demanding to know what happened.

* * *

**A/N**- just as things might have been going good, this happens! Well, I'd just like to say this mystery orb is almost over, and that the real trouble has just begun. Isn't this sweet? ::smirks:: How much more damage can Atlantis take? Where is the Wraith? And what happened to Bahamut? Tune in next time for more "The Promised Land", coming to a computer screen near you! ;)

**-Cailean**


	14. Chapter XIII

**A/N**- Sorry I haven't updated in, oh say, forever. I haven't had any inspiration. I guess I got some when I saw Revenge of the Sith, but my mind's been formulating a StarWars/StarGate crossover, not this one. It's hard to believe I neglected my baby for so long...

_**Chapter Thirteen-** _To solve the mystery...

* * *

"You've been out for two days now," Aerith explained to Carson, leading him through the halls to a special section.

The one they had sat up for extreme emergency cases.

Aerith opened the door and walked inside, and Carson looked around the small room. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle beeping of the machines and the breathing of two dragons in human form.

Neo Bahamut sat in a chair close to the foot of his brother's bed, arms folded and using them as a pillow as he slept. Somehow his ruby robes had managed to go through the whole ordeal without so much as a ripped seam, but his pale arms showed where they had been burnt.

Bahamut lay on the bed, most of his skin burnt, and the blanket pulled down as to not brush up against the damaged skin. His torso was carefully wrapped up with a clean bandage, covering his mysterious blade wound.

"Bahamut," Carson said softly, looking at his chart carefully. "He's not getting better?"

"He's been in a coma ever since you brought him out of the fire," Aerith nodded. "Eris flipped, and accused us of murdering you."

"She's such an idiot," Carson smiled good naturedly, but his expression saddened as he looked at Bahamut.

"The two of you were close?" she asked sadly.

"I spent over a month with him, as a partner, and as a friend," Carson nodded, "aye, he's short tempered and foul but he's one of the smartest people- dragon-I've ever met. (Given the fact I've only met a couple of dragons.)"

The two stood in silence for a moment, and Carson brushed the dark hair from his friend's pale face. It was good to know the dragon was alive, but... he was crushed by the news of his friend's injuries.

"There is a way," Aerith said softly, "Maybe... you healed yourself..."

"I don't know," Carson sighed, "I'm not sure _how_ I did that."

That didn't stop the male from clutching the dragon's burned hand and concentrating all his energy on healing him. He felt his hands glow, as the energy slowly weaved itself from him to his dragon companion, erasing the burns from his flesh as it went.

It was slow work, and the patch of flesh that was being cured at the moment let off a soft green glow until it finally faded, leaving Carson breathing heavily. The only sign that Bahamut noticed was the slight twitching of his hand.

Carson lowered his head and felt someone grab his left arm weakly. He turned to see Neo looking up at him, a sad look in his eyes, and shaking his head 'no'. Aerith watched them, before grabbing Carson's arm and leading him from the room to a place where he could rest.

**XOXOXOX**

"My readings don't lie," the female wraith said, eyes narrowed. "I spent much time working on these. This planet is definitely the place."

"I don't see why to believe that," the younger looking male wraith said.

"It is possible, Kana has never failed to gather information," the older male spoke.

Kana, the female, nodded her head, and held her records close to her chest. It was pointless trying to explain something to these two dunderheads, but it was better then letting the info go to waste.

"You said one other knows. Will we meet him?" the older asked.

"He is busy," Kana replied.

"Oh, really?" the younger said sarcastically.

"He's off on a planet scouting mission," Kana said. "The question is, once he returns, to we tell the big boss, or keep this amongst ourselves."

"I say, we crush the planet before they know what happened," the younger smirked.

"Obviously, that is what we are going to do," the older glared.

"Let's just wait to find out what my friend has learned," Kana grinned, "in the meantime, I have some more info for you..."

**XOXOXOX**

"Ma'am?" a young Athosian called after Dr. Weir, "Ma'am!"

"What is it- erm, Crys?" Dr. Weir asked, slowing down to walk beside the young female. Or male. One couldn't tell by looking at him... or her.

"We are worried," Crys said, "Everyone's talking about a ghost being on base."

"A ghost?"

"Or at least... it's evil," the younger nodded.

"What do you mean by 'evil'?"

Weir wasn't sure if she believed the younger person, but the worry and fear Crys had was genuine. There was no making up the ghost.

"It's presence... No one's seen it, but we can _feel_ it. And Brother says it's what attacked Jintoh-"

"What?" Weir turned to look at Crys who smiled.

"Brother thinks the phantom is the reason for the fire, and the power surges, too."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Um... I just call him brother, but his real name is..."

Crys frowned, looking up at the ceiling for a moment.

"You don't know your brothers name?"

"Well, we were kicked out of the village when we were little, and our parents died... so there was no one to call him by his name..."

Weir stared at Crys, who shoved his (or her?) hands into their pockets, looking down gloomily.

"Can you bring him to me to talk, later?"

"I'll try," Crys shrugged, "When and where?"

"After lunch in the conference room would be fine."

"So I guess, I'll see you then, ma'am."

"I guess so."

Weir smiled at Crys who waved goodbye and took off in the direction of where 'Brother' was most likely to be.

"The city's people are weird, all right..."

Startled, Weir turned around to see John leaning up against the wall. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He pushed off the wall and walked next to Weir.

"So, where are you going?" John asked.

"I was on my way to go to the infirmary," Weir said, casting a glance at John, "This Bahamut might be the only one with any idea on the attacker."

"Besides 'Brother'?" John asked, almost sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing Crys when she came through the gate. Well, I think Crys is a she. She looks like one."

"Crys looked more like a boy to me."

"With the exception of the braid?"

Weir shrugged.

"I've never seen her with anyone, either way. Except Eris."

"Beckett's stalker?"

Weir gave John a look, and he held his hands up.

"She's always following him around, and she flipped when everyone thought Beckett died."

"I know, but stalker is rather..."

"We're here, Elizabeth."

**XOXOXOX**

"You're worried." John stated, looking at his commanding officer.

"Yes, this is a... different situation," Weir nodded. "The only one who might now is currently in a coma, half covered in wounds."

"Jintoh might now," John said.

"And he's been unconscious for how long?"

"Point taken. At least the fire was put out."

Weir smiled.

"It wouldn't have been if the off world team wasn't late. I reckon they got a bit of a startle."

"Just a little..."

The door slid open to reveal Crys, dragging his older brother by the arm. He hissed and unwillingly plopped down into the chair, arms folded. John and Elizabeth shared a look of concern.

"Thank you for come-"

"I wouldn't be here if I had a choice." The male stated flatly.

"You let your little sister drag you around?" John asked, hiding his smile.

"Crys is wise, I trust her judgment." He snorted. "It does not mean I like it though."

John shared a look with Weir, as if to say point one for him. Crys sat down next to her brother, leaning forward on the table. Her brother glared.

"Crys tells us you think you know what the 'ghost' is that's been causing power outages and set fire to our jumper bay," Weir said, leaning forward on the table.

"Who, not what," he said.

"Who is it?" John asked, and as an after thought, "Who are you?"

"My name is Zack."

"And who is the 'ghost'?" John asked.

"The one that's going to save us all," Zack said, smiling a sadistic smile.

"And how is he going to save us?" Weir asked.

"He's going to kill the planet, and everyone on it," Zack chuckled. "We will all join the life stream-"

"Life stream? How do you know about the life stream?" John asked.

"He told me," Zack smiled.

"Who told you?"

"The great Sephiroth did, of course."

* * *

**A/N**- this is shorter then normal, but, I think it's not that bad. We meet Crys and Zack, both who will play an important part in the story. But not in the way you might think... Interesting, ney?

And about Zack- If you have ever played Final Fantasy VII, you will know the name Zack. And I'd like to tell you, this is one in the same. Well, the reincarnation, really. As the former friend and partner of Sephiroth, his part will be especially important.

Remember that.

**-Cailean**


End file.
